Anello di Luna
by Anisthasia
Summary: Tsuki is just another normal honer student, but in truth she is a runaway from mafia, Reborn's niece, Tsuna's older sister and a lot more. And she ends up in Namimori, thinking there is no place safer than this. But she happens to be universe's favorite plaything. OCXmany! Past Kokuyo arc & Pre Varic/Ring Battle arc! I don't own KHR wish I did!
1. Tuna

**Yes if you are wondering why I am not working on Pandora heart's then please send in more truth's. And this idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while so I just had to get it down.**

**Anyway I already know that the first few chappis are not that funny, but please do not forget I am giving my best and I have only begun to write properly now. The chapter's will become really really funny once all the character's are introduced. Probably.**

** SO Enjoy~~~**

* * *

_**Chapter- 1**_

_**Tuna**_

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

"Namimori", it was a small town, a quiet and peaceful place, with a very low criminal rate. For me this was the perfect town to hide away. I knew that this town did not have anything to do with the mafia. This was going to be the right place for me to hide away and live a peaceful life.

I would most probably become a teacher or maybe open some flower or cake shop or something. It would not attract attention to me and I would still be able to earn enough money to have an easy life. It was not that I could not take better jobs, because I knew my potential was a lot more than just this. It was just the fact that, I was supposed to live a quiet life.

I checked the clock for the time to find that I should start to head to the school. I got up from the dining table placed my glass and plate in the sink with the frying pan. I did not know how to cook having taken lesson from the famed 'Poison Scorpio' did not help. I was very happy that our landlady decided to cook for me. While I went over my stuff I saw the warm and big good looking piece of chocolate but I decided to ignore it. It is better to leave that for later. I want to make a good impression. Not a crazy one. I took my keys from the table and closed my apartment door.

The walk was short, a mere ten minutes to the school. I choose a apartment close to school because I did not have to walk much as I did no have a lot of stamina. Not only that but the path was also great. This was a zone where there were no houses with pet's. Because me and animals were just like the best of friend's. As soon as they saw me, they all only wanted one thing. Me. Dead. So when I saw them I always had to run for my life. and it was not really a good thing considering that I did not have a lot of stamina, and that due to my stupid clumsiness I was prone to falling down.

It was quite most of the way until I reached school, where the loud sound of someone shouting 'EXTREME' was coming from. Upon reaching the reception they checked my paper's and gave me a map and the rule-book and stuff for school. I thanked them bowed and left.

The teacher, told me to wait outside for bit. And I waited, to begin this new life of mine.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V.-**

Nezu-sensei walked into the class, and after having the student's settled down said, "There is a new student in the class. She just moved here from France. Take care of her everyone. You may come in now and introduce yourself." he said as he faced the door.

The door opened slightly to reveal a girl. She was popular as soon as she entered. The boys started to hoot and some of the girls glared in jealousy. It was because the girl in front of them was truly beautiful. Her hair and eyes were both of the same shade of black. Her hair was tied in the back open. Her eyes were big yet sharp at the ends. Her skin was a slightly dark, not tanned, but naturally. And her pink lips were formed into a smile. Her movements were graceful yet lethal. But that was all back when she fell in front of the class. After cursing in many different languages, she finally cooled down enough to remember that she was in a class. She straightened herself up as if nothing happened and continued to walk to the front of the class. Everyone just sweat dropped.

Tsuna frowned at the thought of another foreigner. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that this one did not have anything to do with the mafia. So what that she was from France not Italy? It was still somewhere near Italy, and just that thought made him want to ignore the new girl. No he was definitely not going to have anything to do with the mafia.

The girl then walked to the front of the class and finally started, "Konnichiwa (1), minna-san(2). I am Tsuki Kurosaki. I am from Monaco, France. I don't know much about Japan because I have been here only when I was still small. I hope we all become friends." She finished with a bow to the class.

Nezu pointed to the seat behind Tsuna. She went and sat there.

Outside a baby was looking at the whole scene. He did not know how to react after watching her. 'This is going to be problematic' he thought.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

The girl Tsuki, sat behind me. She was not doing anything suspicious, which was suspicious. Maybe she really was from Italy but just said that she was from France? Highly possible. I think I was just being paranoid, but I could not help but shudder when I thought about how I had meet Reborn, Gokudera, Bianchi, and all the others. When home room finally ended I sighed. But soon, the desk behind me was full of student's wanting to know more about the new addition to the class.

The questions were really stupid. Everyone asked, her how long and she lived in France, how was it there etc. Why she learnt Japanese. To which the girl proceeded to tell them about her genes. Tsuki was actually 1/4th Italian, a 1/4th French, 1/8th English, 1/8th Indian, 1/8th German and 1/8th Japanese. I thought it was really funny at how many different types of genes she had. But there was one particular question that really caught my attention.

"So what about your family, do you have sibling's what do your parents do?"

At this the voice of the girl sounded really sad. "I used to have an older and a younger brother. But they died with my parent's. It happened a long time ago. I am right now living with the help of my uncle."

"Oh." Was all people could say.

I suddenly had a huge feeling to get up and comfort the girl. Something like hug her and tell her it was going to be alright. I think Reborn said something about hyper intuition…. But it was just like that. Just like when I had fought Mukuro, I had been able to know when he possessed someone and when he was using an illusion. I could tell this was a memory that haunted her in her nightmares.

I was just about to get up from my seat blindly, when suddenly, the creaking sound of somebody's chair being pushed back, bought me again to earth. And I just realized 'I WAS GOING TO HUG A GIRL I JUST MEET TODAY'. I blushed at the thought. Where were my friends when I needed them?

Gokudera was passed out after having seen Bianchi in the morning. I had by mistake forgotten my lunch box. She came to give it to me, and well everyone knew what came after that.

Yamamoto was with his baseball team, on a training tour. Kyoko and Hana had both caught some flu. And here I was thinking about hugging a girl I had only seen. 'Maybe I really am a pervert.' I thought. But I wondered why Gokudera-kun was not back yet.

I got up and headed to the nurse's office, completely forgetting about the blush and the sudden mocking that had started from my friend's about my blush and it's relation to the new girl.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

As I was talking to my new classmates, I saw many of them snickering and laughing at the boy who was sitting in front of me. The guy was petite and had spiky brown hair. He looked weak, so I knew; he was a constant target of bullying.

The guy, Dame-Tsuna as they called him just got up silently and went out of the classroom. As he got up and went away. I saw a little light. It had been sometime since I saw one as good as that. I saw it coming from him none-the-less. Curious myself I excused myself and went after they boy. It was pretty easy to go after him. He did not even realize I was there. And thankfully my clumsiness did not come out either. As I was walking after him I saw his face for the first time.

He had a small, face and big brown eyes. His hair was the same color as his eyes, a beautiful light brown. His hair stood up everywhere. His face looked a little troubled a frown on his face. He was like the perfect uke material. His light was also glowing brightly, yet it was translucent. It was very rare to see someone like that. He gave me the feeling of little brother.

He came to a stop in front of the nurse office. He opened the door and went in. I thought of waiting for a while before going in. But soon I heard a high pitched cry of 'HIEEEEEE' followed by pleas of 'please go back I will take care of him'. Soon a woman came out, and walked away in the opposite direction to where I was standing. I only saw her back, yet I had a feeling I had seen her somewhere before. I shrugged the thought, and walked inside the office.

"Kurosaki-san...?" He asked unsure of what I was doing here. I smiled at him, and said,

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you. I came here to meet you. I noticed that you were sitting alone, and because I am new here, I wanted to ask if I could be your friend. I mean being in a group is nice and all, but I just, I kinda wanted to be your friend. I am sorry, if it sounds weird or something." I said as I seated myself on a chair near him.

I already knew that he would say yes, and that he would not find this weird. And just as I predicted, he said sure. Although I noticed he was still a little uneasy about something.

"Umm are you alright...?...Ummmm..." Then I remembered I still did not know his name. But before I could ask he asked me something which just caught me off guard.

"Ummmm... a-are y-y-you... Are you by any chance related to the mafia?" He nearly shouted the last part.

I did not know what to do, and he looked at me nervously, then he said

"It's just y-you are from Europe right? I heard there were mafia there... and I just wanted to know... About it..." I laughed, so that's it, huh? And here I was going go into Panic mode.

"No, I am not. Anyway I still don't know your name... mind telling me...?"

He flushed a little, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna, everyone calls me that."

I giggled a little, he flushed more. Then I heard him mumble something like first and normal and then something about weird friends. He had just thought that France being near Italy was somehow influenced by Italy or something. Even though it was true it was not something he really needed to know about.

The gleam of the light was really getting to me; it was clearly showing me this guy was a good person. My relation with him as a sister would be really good. And I already kind of knew that. I just did not know when I realized but he was like a little brother. I just wanted him like my little brother. He just gave me that vibe, and then there was the flame speaking too.

"Ano, Kurosaki-san... what happened? Ummmm has it got anything to do with your parent's? I know what I say you might have already heard it so many times but I am sorry for your loss, and I know that I can't really be of much help, but I wish I can become a good friend to help you." He stated.

Thinking about my parent's my heart, it was just as if it fell down to the ground. Suddenly he hugged me. A light patting to my head and a comforting embrace, that's what I felt. I saw the brunette standing near me, hugging me, his voice soothing,

"I am sorry, I know you don't want a hug or anything like that, and that I just meet you that's why it is weird, but I just felt like you needed it. The look on you face says as if you are about to break down. I don't know if I am right or wrong about that, but because I felt like that, I just could not leave you alone. After all I am your friend right? And friends help each other. Don't worry... you can cry... and remember I am here for you..."

I did not even notice the waterworks beginning. I did not cry for long, I never had been one to. But after my parent's death, this was the first sincere embrace I received. And his word echoed through my mind, with my younger brother's _'Onee-chan, don't worry I will be here for you' _

He really did remind me of him, yet he was so different from him. A minute or two later after having totally ruined his shirt, I finally was able to smile a little. My decision was made.

"Tuna," I said "I am fine now you can let go, but can you please do me a favor?"

He let me go and looked me, a little embarrassed, "Umm, I guess..." he said smiling sheepishly.

I giggled a little at this. "Don't worry I am not asking much, but after such a display in front of you, from now on, just call me Onee-chan(3), or nee-san(3) will you?" I said.

"Huh? What do you mean Kurosaki-san?" he asked. Whatever he had been thinking had not been this after all.

"I mean what I said. I know it sounds weird, but let's just say it your mistake for being so cute and being a little brother material." I said.

"I don't get it... what do you mean Kurosaki-san...Owwwww"

"What did I tell you to call me, tuna?" I asked pulling his cheeks.

"Ownee-cwan" he said his cheek's still pulled.

"Good boy." I said finally leaving his cheeks. He looked at me eyes saying how much it pained. And he was just so cute, it's not my mistake really, but I pounced on him, hugging him tightly. Though my clumsiness came back at the same movement and be both fell down. Then we both laughed, Our voices mixing together.

And well what did I know that was just the beginning of my most beloved times.

* * *

_**Omake**_

_**I will take care of you Hayato**_

_**Author P.O.V.**_

Bianchi, being the loving sister we all know she is, decided it was better she nursed Hayato in the school. So she came to the school. He had fainted in the morning, she was sure that it was because he did not eat any breakfast.

'I have prepared breakfast for you Hayato, it's full of your sister's love. I know you'll be happy to see me here when you wake up. And even more happier when, you see I have made you breakfast.' She thought. She was sure that as soon as he eats his breakfast he was going to be fine.

She saw some movement, as he opened his eyes, only to fall back on the bed fainting again. He really could not stand his sister's face. But Bianchi being well Bianchi thought, 'Hayato my brother, you were so happy to see me with your breakfast and all that you fainted out of happiness again? I have decided from tomorrow I am going to make you breakfast everyday.'

And we have to Thank god that Our little Tuna came to save the day, otherwise every Gokudera fan girl would be crying about now!

* * *

_**Meaning's-**_

1- Hello/Good afternoon

2- Everyone

3- Elder sister

* * *

**SO did you like it? I know the first chapter was not all that funny. But don't worry from the next chapter it will be very funny. And if any of you are about to ask about what decision was made then you will have to wait a while to find out. And also the whole why was she running away from the mafia thing too. I just Inserted the omake because the chapter was not funny so I though that this might be good. And no to all those who will ask, Tsuna will remain her brother and brother only, NO incest!**

**And if you are lazy asses who want action drama already then the chapters when the arc begins is given - Varia arc- chapter 10**

**I hope you all like this fic. Please review and tell, constrictive criticism and praise are both welcome. If there are mistakes don't forget to point them out. Thanx. And please REVIEW!**


	2. She what?

**Hey because this is the first chapter, today there is a double update. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-2**_

_**She's what?**_

**Tsuki P.O.V. –**

Tuna had left me in the room to go to the washroom. The lesson's had continued, and right now it was lunch break. I looked down at the male who was lying on the bed in front of me. He was not bad looking, yet I could see from the way he wore his clothes he was a delinquent. But I was not someone to judge on looks alone. He looked pretty decent though. He might be a good influence on Tsuna. I still did not know, so keeping him away from my brother was not in my mind.

He finally started to wake up, seeing his sister might not have a good experience for him. Tuna had told me that due to some reasons whatever his sister made turned out to be poisonous, and he had a childhood trauma due to that. Whenever he saw his sister he would end up fainting or having a terrible stomach-ache. I bet his sister was a handful, but I think he should be happy he escaped "Poison Scorpio Bianchi". If she was his sister then this kid might not even be here. Still poor kid, though when he woke up and started talking I took it all back.

"Oi, woman, what are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

I looked at him and then pointed to myself, my mouth stuffed with some tempura, when he nodded, I replied, "Tuwna avked mew to lwook afer youw whle hwe went two thw washroom."

"Huh?" He asked not getting a thing. Jeez people need to have classes for learning how to interpret what people are saying when they have their mouth stuffed with food.

"I said tuna went to the washroom and asked me to take care of you." I said, then stuffed another piece of tempura in my mouth. I was damned hungry. The lesson before had been physical education, and the coach was some old smelly guy who made us run ten laps around the school. I'll tell it straight out, I hate sport's. And I am sure they will be my death one day. As I was thinking curse for the coach her started yelling again.

"Tuna? Are you talking about the tenth? His name is Tsuna it's not fucking tuna! How dare you disrespect the tenth?!" He asked hissing at me.

Swallowing again "Why the fucking hell are you calling Tsuna tenth? I think you really should not be near Tuna! You will spoil him! He is a fucking Innocence person, with a fucking innocent heart! And then there is you, swearing as if there are no other word in your dictionary. You will be a very bad influence on him like this!" I shouted. Really this guy was going to be a bad influence on my Tuna. While this guy had been passed out, I had managed to get all the info I need about my little brother. I stuffed another one in my mouth.

People called him dame-Tsuna, he had confessed to the idol of the school in his boxer's and earned the title of a pervert. He was friends with two of the most popular guys in the school; Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. He was on good terms with the boxing club captain. He lived with his mother alone. He knew a lot of weird kid's. They were always talking about some kind of game. Both his friend's had fan clubs. While Gokudera was the cool and dangerous type, Yamamoto was the nice and caring type. While Yamamoto referred to Tuna as Tsuna Gokudera called him tenth, though I wonder why because nobody really knew.

This was all I needed to know. Now all I needed to do was meet these people and decide whether they were a good influence or a bad one. I would not let any fu- No swearing, you will clean you tongue so that you little brother never hears these kind of word's and remains pure I told myself. As I was saying I was going to decide which were good apple's and which were rotten one and keep them away from my tuna.

"I know how Good Tenth is; I don't want a woman like you to defile him. He is the most amazing person in this world. You bastard should just get lost. How dare you mock tenth? Calling him tuna?!" He shouted.

"If it was not for the fact that you are Tuna's friend I would have kicked your ass by now! You are a bad influence on my little brother!" I hissed back. Though I nearly choked on my food. Oh well, life loves me.

"Oi, Woman what do you mean by little brother? I don't know any of your retarded brother's! Just fucking get away from the tenth. The Tenth told me not to attack woman, so I am going to let you go!"

"You are a dumbass! You are referring to Tsuna as tenth, and I am referring to him as Tuna. You Idiot, Tuna is my brother!" I said

His expression suddenly changed, to shock and then realization. And he asked dumb-founded, "You are tenth's sister?"

"Yes..." I said, I was shocked at the sudden change. And what happened next left me speechless. I swear I could see sparkles and rainbows in the background. And Gokudera suddenly had grown dog ears and tail. His eyes literally said, because you are tenth's sister I would worship the ground you walk on!

He was creepy I decided. But I began to reconsider him seeing the huge devotion he held toward Tsuna.

"So Gokudera-kun", I asked not able to keep my curiosity at bay. "Why do you call Tsuna, tenth?"

"That's because, he's the tenth b..." Before he could complete the sentence, Tsuna entered. His face was full of relief, as if he had just stopped the world from getting destroyed, but I could not fathom how. Could it be that he had really wanted to piss of very badly in the previous lesson, but was not able to? Well there is a huge possibility of that.

"Gokudera-kun, you are fine now that's good to know" He said.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuna P.O.V**

The class had ended and I decided to go to the bathroom. I told Onee-chan (the word just came out naturally) to go to the nurse office and wait for me. Everything was normal until I came out of the bathroom. I heard the voice of the spawn of the devil, but before I could run, he was already in front of me.

"Ciaossu."

"HIEEEEEEEE! Reborn, what are you doing here?" I asked jumping back.

"Tsuna, the girl whom you meet, Tsuki? Take care around her. She won't kill you, harm you or anything, but just make sure she does not by any means learn about the mafia. Try to avoid or lie to her if any of those topics arises. Remember under no condition should she learn about the mafia. She is smart enough to figure out the whole thing even if Yamamoto says that it's just a game and all. And keep a constant check on Gokudera as well. It must not spill that we are from the mafia. Got it?" He asked his voice was serious; he had his face hid with his fedora.

"Sure, but why?" I asked I could not keep the curiosity, out of it.

"That's not something you need to know Dame-Tsuna." He smirked.

"Fine!" I said.

"Don't worry too much about it, I'll tell you about it when you reach home, for now take care she does not know. And now get back to them. Your class is about to start." He said pointing his gun at me. I ran away, as he shoots a bullet near my leg. I was totally sure he was enjoying this.

As I neared the nurse office, I heard some shout's, which meant Gokudera-kun was awake by now. This could mean trouble. Reborn asked me to make sure Onee-chan would not find out about the mafia, and if Onee-chan asked anything, he'd go into praises about me, which could mean trouble.

I had already found out a lot about onee-chan though. She had stated out right, she was clumsy. She was good at academics but sucked at sport's. She was clumsy. She was not a good cook. She loved animal's but they did not see her in the same light. She loved giving nicknames. She seemed like a normal person to me. Why Reborn said to not tell her about the mafia, was what was really biting me though.

As I rushed toward the room, the shouts just became normal talking. As I neared the gate I heard Onee-chan ask "So Gokudera-kun, why do you call Tsuna tenth?" I could see doom. If he answered then reborn would kill me. But I am too young to die. I still have to confess to Kyoko-chan.

I heard Gokudera-ken beginning to speak, but I opened the door to interrupt them. Thankfully he had not said the whole thing and I was still safe.

As soon I entered the room, I noticed Onee-chan looking at me suspiciously. Then she was thinking about something. I turned my head to Gokudera-kun and said,

"Gokudera-kun, you are fine now that's good to know" then added "Gokudera-kun, can you come with me for a moment please? I need to talk to you about something. Onee-chan you can go back to the class till then." I said turning back to her.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, then nodded. But before going, she said, "Tuna I know you want to have a boy chat but I think you should wait for Yamamoto to come. I'll tell you the reason later." With that she hurried off. Though she fell down, then got up cursed, by saying "why you rotten piece of cheese" and angrily stomped away, this time falling because of her shoelaces. she sighed tied them cursed the person who made shoelaces and went away. I could only sweat drop at this. I guess what she said about being clumsy was true.

I did not know how to reply, boy talk what was she talking about? And how did she know about Yamamoto? I just shrugged it off. Then I turned toward Gokudera-kun and said. "Gokudera-kun, Reborn has asked me to tell you this that we have to make sure, Onee-chan does not find out we belong to the mafia alright?" I said. To which my self-proclaimed right hand man nodded.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

After School, I was walking to my home, Onee-chan only had to walk a little way, when her house came. She invited me but I refused, wanting to get home soon and talk to Reborn. There was no way Onee-chan was bad right? Me and Gokudera-kun then went to my house.

Upon reaching I just I just greeted mom and walked right up to my room. Reborn was sitting there, drinking his coffee.

"So Reborn why did you ask us not to tell her?" I asked almost immediately, after entering the room.

"It's because, if she finds out she will freak out and find some other place to hide. It will be very problematic for me to keep an eye on her. Till the time things don't settle down, she is going to keep hiding. Though It may be a long time, but who knows. It's just that Baka-Tsuki thinks' that she will have to hide away for her whole life." He said with a grin.

"What do you mean, Reborn-san? If she is that much problem, we can just get rid of her. Even if she is tenth's elder sister." Gokudera-kun said.

"Elder sister? What do you mean? Oi, dame-Tsuna, did she ask you to become her little brother or something?" he asked me. I nodded in response.

"Oh, is that so. Then it might make thing's a little bit more difficult." he said.

"Wait, she is not tenth's real sister?" Gokudera-kun asked.

"Yes, she just transferred to school today. I have never even met her before. We just met today, and well I started to call her Onee-chan a little later." I said.

"This might not be all that good though. It actually put's your life in danger too, Tsuna." Reborn said serious.

"Then let's put an end to that bastard's life." said Gokudera-kun

*click*"Don't even think about putting one hand on her. She is my niece. If there is even a scratch on her because of you then I will make sure to kill you. Got it?" Reborn said. His expression was dark, and I could clearly see he meant every word he said.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" That was the only thing that came out of my mouth! How could the angelic 'Onee-chan' be related to the devil?

* * *

**I want to clarify something. It is true that I have written OCXmany in the Summary and it's true too, but as you can see, it's many not ALL So it is not necessary that all the character's will fall in love with her! So how did you like the surprise? Never expected this right? Don't worry though I will explain there relation better in further chapter's. **

**Till then please review!**


	3. The Rain

**I love you all, Thanx for the review's - Jeff the kitty, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69 and Hopeless Desires**

**Thanx for the favorite ShadowSeraphin and jazica**

**Thanx for following Hopeless Desires, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, and ShadowSeraphin**

**Lot's of love to you all!**

***gives chocolate***

**Anyway thank you all.**

**Enjoy my Darling's~~**

* * *

_**Chapter-3**_

_**The Rain**_

_**Tsuki P.O.V.-**_

I was not able to sleep the whole night, when finally morning came, I was ready. MY goal- "Make sure Gokudera stayed away from Tuna." The morning was pretty much the same. I got up, brushed my teeth, cleaned myself up and then headed downstairs, to have my breakfast. The landlady, an old woman of 60 lived alone on the bottom floor. My house was only one the second floor. And the whole apartment had 4 floors. Because I was living alone and she was very lonely, she always used to invite me, to eat with her. Not that I minded, I mean my cooking is just as good, as Bianchi's.

When I finally left, all my thoughts were focused only on getting Gokudera away from Tsuna. What ever happened I would not let Gokudera corrupt him! He could not just go around saying, you are my tenth lover. I did not mind if I found out tuna was gay. But if his partner was that Octopus headed-man, then I was going to terminate their relation. I would be sad, yes that my brother was not straight, but at least I would be able to keep him from harm's way.

What I did not get was how he had fan girls if he was so openly and shamelessly saying that Tuna was his tenth! How dumb could those girls be?

As I nearing the bend to school I saw the devil, as in the real one, for me anyway. There was a dog in front of me, and guess what, HE SAW ME! FUCK!

To say that my relation with animals was not good was an understatement. Even if the 'organisms' saw me, they would pound on me, releasing all their killing intent. They just wanted me dead, and even after 14 years of my life, I had not found the answer to the why.

AS I backed off, he came after me, and then the chase began, I was just 7 minutes away from school. So I decided to run in the direction of the school. I'll reach faster this way at least.

While I was being chased, I saw Tsuna, gosh he was so cute, I need to cuddle him, but my trip to la-la land was cut short, when I saw Goku-chan (I began calling him that, because I knew he would hate the nickname!) with him.

Though before I could dwell much upon that, he asked, "Oi, woman, why is that dog following you?"

I looked behind, to see him still chasing me, my breath getting heavier, and speed slowing but as soon as I saw the gleam in his eyes saying, "Kill, Kill, Kill." I picked up speed again. Though now I was not the only one running. Apparently the god damned monster was now chasing all three of us. Wow how fun could this morning be?

"Onee-chan, why is that dog running after us?" Tuna asked running just parallel to me.

"Tuna, do you remember me telling you about the animal's hating me?" I asked still running, when he nodded, I said "Well this is just many of those times they are showing there feeling to me."

We kept running, and I saw the school building was starting to show now. I sighed in relief. Yay the dog would soon leave me alone! Alas my life hates me.

And what happened at the gates of the school? I 'tripped' and twisted my ankle! Yes just like that. And guess what the dog was still coming. But when I saw Tsuna had already gotten inside the building and was not going to be harmed, I sighed in relief. Yes, my brother was going to be alright.

Okay I know I was being over-protective of him. But no one can blame me. He was just so innocent and naïve that I was sure everyone would try and take advantage of him. And it was something which I was going to stop.

I happily repeated my prayer's in my head waiting for the bite. But a few minutes later I felt nothing and then, someone asked, "Are you alright? Don't worry about the dog. He went away." I looked up to see a handsome face. The guy was tall, tanned, and dark black, hair, and brown eyes. He looked at me worriedly.

I nodded, and then tried to get up. Unfortunately, I fell down again, and this time into some mud. Wow what a lucky day. The guy then reached his hand forward and pulled me up. "I think you should go to the nurse office for that. It looks bad. Want me to help you?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Then I saw Tuna running toward me with the octopus. As soon as he saw me he paled, "Are you alright Onee-chan? Are you fine? Are you hurt badly? I think you should go to the nurse office for this." He said overly worried. I just smiled.

"I am fine really. I think I just twisted my ankle though, but this guy helped me." I said pointing toward the guy.

The guy and tuna first shared a shocked look then, Tuna finally asked,

"Yamamoto, when did you come back?" Yamamoto, so this was him huh? I think he would be fine being with tuna. He was helpful and all and the flames told me he was a good kid.

"Onee-chan do you want us to take you to the Nurse office?" Tuna asked, clearly concerned. I thought for a movement and said. "Tuna, I think you and Yamamoto-kun should just head to the classroom. You both are not good at academics so its better you don't skip classes, Gokudera-kun can help me to the office. He is already the top of the class, he does not need to go, and he is clearly looking for a reason to skip. It's a win-win situation right?"

He looked at me puzzled at first and then nodded. "I think sure, right Gokudera-kun? Can you please help her to the office? Please take care of her okay?" He asked. Gokudera just 'tched' and then said, sure.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

"Oi, woman, walk carefully. The tenth asked me to get you there, which is the only reason I am helping and I am never doing it again got it?" He repeated for the unkempt time.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I had to talk to you alone for a minute that's the reason I called you here to talk to you in private, my luck just got me a twisted ankle, which I used as an excuse." I said.

"Sure Sure what do you want to talk about?" he asked, not even paying attention to what I was saying. I could feel glares on my back, okay so now maybe the entire girl population hated me. Yeah maybe this was not such a good idea.

When we finally reached the infirmary, I saw it was empty.

"Tch, looks like the pervert is on leave again." Gokudera mumbled.

"Well, if that is so, than you can just give me the bandages etc, and I'll do everything myself. You just sit there, and listen to what I have to say and answer correctly." I spoke, sitting on the bed, looking at him. He did not say anything, just got the box of bandages etc out, and sat down on the bed next to me.

"The tenth asked me to take care of you, and as much as I want to, I can't leave you here. So just show me your fucking foot and let me bandage it for you." he scowled.

"Fine here" I said lifting my foot and placing it in front of him. He started bandaging it. And I had to admit, he was doing a decent work. I knew this was the only time I would be able to ask him, and get it clarified for me so I asked him,

"Reply honestly Goku-chan. Why do you call Tsuna tenth?"

At this question he froze, then replied keeping his eyes away from me.

"I don't see any reason to tell you."

I sighed; I already knew he would say this. "Goku-chan, I already know all about it. He is the tenth for the family right? Look you don't need to hide it from me. I can really figure it out all too easily. And he's just an innocent little heart; don't you think forcing this on him is a bad idea?"

"You already know?" He asked, unable to hide his shock. My god did he really think it was that difficult to guess. Anybody could figure it out. It was as clear as the day. The forbidden BL was so clear. (My baby brother, tuna… T^T)

"Yes Goku-chan, I do, you should just drop the act and then confess in front of everyone, so that they know Tsuna is your tenth boyfriend. Please take care of my baby brother. I know he is the uke, but please don't go harsh on him. I wish you both have a good life ahead. But If I find you dumping tuna or something, I mean it I will fucking kill you!" I glared at him after this. What I saw was a petrified statue.

After a moment of slice, it looked as if realization just hit him. Then he slowly turned to stare at me, and said, in such a low voice, that I really had to pay attention.

"You just though I was gay, and was defiling tenth, did you not?"

When I nodded he was lost again and said, actually more like shouted

"You stupid woman, I am NOT FUCKING GAY! I would never do something like that to tenth! There is another reason I call him tenth. He is totally pure. And neither of us are fucking Gay! You asshole!" He was growling, with anger. Not that I was noticing.

I looked at him shocked again. I was a little happy on the inside to find that my brother was still pure. But the question still remained, why was he called the tenth?

"Then why do you call him tenth?" I asked again. This time he sighed, and said,

"It's not really that much of a big deal. It has something to do with a game and his online name. And he saved my life once so I started to follow him. That's all.' he shrugged.

"Wait he saved you life once in the game and you started to follow him?" I asked dumb-founded. Wow this guy must have a screw lose. I knew tuna was awesome, but what was happening here…. I did not even have words.

"Of course not you stupid woman, He saved my life in this real world. I am forever thank full to him due to that!" he spat obviously irritated. He finished wrapping my leg finally, and I got up.

"Okay so let's go!" I said, chirping happily.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

_**Tsuna P.O.V.-**_

"Oi, women don't lean on me." Gokudera-kun shouted. It was break right now. And I saw Onee-chan returning with Gokudera-kun.

"So she knows the baby too, huh?" Yamamoto asked, laughing. I nodded my head. Reborn had told me to make sure she did not learn about him, until he himself thought that now was the time. He still had not replied to my questions like who was chasing her and why? And how could he as a baby be an uncle? Etc.

It was still hard for me to comprehend how these both could be related. For one, I had yet to see Onee-Chan's anger. For the second, she did not seem like a sadist. For the third, she was like kindness packed in a can **(A/N- FMA reference I know, but I was just not able to stop myself). **She sucked at sports. And many other examples. How she was related to Reborn was beyond me.

"Tuna, Yamamoto-kun, nice to see you both here. Yamamoto-kun if you don't mind can I call you Yama-chan? It's just that Yamamoto-kun is so long, it's irritating." She asked. Typical Onee-chan.

It was funny how she had become friend's most of the class instantaneously, and how not everyone in the class had a nick-name.

"Ha-ha, sure, you can call me that, Tsuki-chan." Yamamoto said.

"Thanks Yama-chan. So which lessen is it now?" She asked

"It's History."

"Shi- I mean damn, that's so freaking boring. I want to sleep, but Tuna's height is smaller than mine I'll be caught, what should I do?" She asked Yamamoto. I chuckled, Onee-chan had been trying very hard not to swear around me. Even though I did not know why. I found it very funny. She was an over-protective person, that was for sure.

"That's easy….. You can just…." And then they both began to discuss, the best way for sleeping through the class without getting caught. I was happy, seems like Onee-chan made another friend. And she and Yamamoto had so much in common. Though of course not regarding his passion for baseball, his obviousness and his academic skill. They were always smiling, making friend's easily, easy-going, and making people happy.

They both talked together during lunch, and then discussed plan's on how to sleep during class. What kind of sushi's are more tasty ( I wondered how she knew about sushi's though. She had come to Japan only now right?). Which subject was more fun, and every now and then I would see onee-chan laughing at him or with him. Them talking together and hanging out with me just made Gokedera-kun more angrier as he shouted again at how I would be offended at their behavior. Not that I was. I tried to calm him down. But got the usual result.

And just as thought they both by the end of the day were like best buds. But I still could not understand how Onee-chan was able to listen to Yamamoto for so long when all he was talking about was baseball. After all she had herself said, she hated sports.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

"I am back." I said.

"Sorry to intrude." Onee-chan said. She had come with me to my own home for today. I had told her that she would not be able to take care of herself if she was wounded. And asked her to stay over. Now of course I could not take to word's back, and of course I had to forget that rebron had told me to keep her away from here. So I was basically just waiting for Reborn, and my doom to come…

* * *

**What will happen now? Will our tuna finally meet his end by reborn's hand? And will Tsuki realize about the mafia? To know more keep reading. Okay that just sounded cliche. Sorry was not able to put much interaction between Yama-chan and Tsuki here, but don't worry it will be there in the next chapter.**

**So did you like it? Was it less mary sue now? I hope so. Oh well continue to review. I will update soon!**


	4. The night of the impending doom!

**Hey everyone, sorry I was not able to update yesterday, but my teacher just want us to work our asses off and complete our homework, and worst of all I don't get vector's. And a lot of our physics questions are based on them, so I need to do them. T.T**

**Thanx for favorite - ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix and jazica**

**Thanx for Following - Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix and thebluerose27**

**Now enough with my blabber**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-4**_

_**The night of impending doom**_

**Tsuna P.O.V.-**

"I am back." I said, "Kaa-san (1), Onee-chan is also here today. She twisted her ankle, so can she stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Tsu-kun, welcome back and of course she can." Kaa-san replied.

"Sorry to intrude." Onee-chan said to Kaa-san, "I am Tsuki Kurosaki, nice to meet you Sawada-san. I am sorry to disturb you. It's just that Tuna, here asked me to stay here, because I would not be able to take care of my foot alone." After that she bowed.

"Oh my, such a well mannered girl. Just call me, mama okay? Sawada-san is so formal. And you call Tsu-kun your younger brother, so as his mother I am your mother too, right?" Kaa-san said.

Onee-chan seemed to consider it for a minute and then cheerfully replied, "Sure, mama."

Then we went and sat down, in my room for some time. It was still a lot of time for dinner to be prepared and I was feeling more lazier than ever so I decided to just stay indoors. I thought if not Reborn and Bianchi (because they were famous hit man and one of them happened to be her uncle) I could at least introduce I-pin, Lambo and Futta to Onee-chan.

And as if some devil was at work, the three in question came out of their rooms.

"Tsuna-nii, who is this?" Futta asked.

"Xi-hao, I am I-pin, who are you?" I-pin asked.

"I know she is here to work under me is she not? Of course, I am so popular." Lambo shouted. Everyone just sweat dropped. Well that is everyone except Onee-chan. I turned to see her having a blank face; I was nearly scared of her reaction when she suddenly beamed, with pink sparkles unicorns and rainbows in the background.

"Kyaa, Oh my god they are so cute! I want to cuddle them all to death." And with that said she proceeded to cuddle them 'to death'. It did kind of remind me of a certain prefect. After having hugged them all enough, she took Lambo in her hands, and held him there. And looked at me, her expression showing she was in utter bliss.

"Tuna, who are they all? They are so cute, introduce us already!" she said impatiently, hugging Lambo, tighter, and looking at both Futta and I-pin.

"Onee-chan, the one you are holding is Lambo, and this is I-pin, and this is Futta." I said, pointing to them. But before I could tell them who she was she herself spoke,

"Hello, Futta, I-pin and Lambo, I am Tsuki, But I want you all to call me Tsuki-nee, is that okay?" and then she added, "So do you all want candy? I have a lot of flavors." She said as she put her hand into her pockets and looked around. Then she took about a dozen candies, and held them out to everyone. She had told me she was a sweet tooth person, but this was something else. who carries this much candy around? Apparently Onee-chan.

Lambo hurriedly took all the grape flavors and I-pin started to frown at this. Futta thanked her and took two and I-pin also thanked her and took two.

"Thank you Tsuki-nee." Futta said

"Ni hao, Tsuki-nee" said I-pin.

I just smiled; I think except animals, everyone loves Tsuki-nee. (Sorry he still does not know about the jealous Goku-chan and Yama-chan fan girl's but let's leave them be)

"Gosh you all are so cute, Lambo call me, Tsuki-nee, please?" She asked Lambo, even though I doubted, that he would speak it, he actually did. Though of course it was after a little persuasion from Onee-chan.

"Lambo, if you call me that….." and she trailed off whispering something in his ear. His eyes suddenly lighted up, and he nodded.

"Sure, Tsuki-nee. Come on let's go and play now." He said while jumping up and down in her arms.

"Hai-hai, let's go, come on Futta and I-pin." She said.

We spent the whole evening playing. I noticed that Bianchi and Reborn were not home. I wished that they went back to Italy or something, so that they never come and I would be able to live my life.

But of course my life loves me. Sometime later the opened and Reborn and Bianchi came in. As soon as I saw them I ushered them into and room and frantically explained the situation to the two very irritated Mafioso.

As soon as Reborn heard what I had done, He took out his gun and looked very cold and scary, even for a baby. But then again, this was Reborn we were talking about.

"Dame-Tsuna, what had I told you to do? Keep her away from here, so that she does not learn about the mafia."

"HIEEEEE, I did not mean to tell her about the mafia, it was just that she twisted her ankle this morning after the dog was running after us. And because she was living alone I asked her to stay here tonight. She told me the landlady would help her tomorrow. She just had to live by today herself, because the landlady was out. And that she can live at her apartment tomorrow again. But I was worried about her so I asked her to stay here for the night; I am sorry please don't kill me." I shouted it out nervously.

Reborn had a thoughtful expression and the said, "Keep that Baka-Tsuki away from Bianchi's room. Bianchi can join you after wearing a wing, and putting on contacts so that Tsuki does not grow suspicious. She can be a little paranoid sometimes. And because she know it, we'll use that against her. If she sees a Bianchi that does not look like the one she knows then she'll think that the name is nothing but a coincidence. She'll most probably let it slip and not check on me, if I told maman, that I have a fever. Bianchi can pretend that she is taking care of me. And we can avoid her. Make sure that Maman does not worry too much. Though it looks like that idiotic niece of mine still has not gotten over with animals." at the last sentence he smirked.

"True, whatever we tried, except for Rexy no other animals even want to be beside her." Bianchi said.

I looked at her then asked, "You know her?"

"Duh, I was the one who taught her how to cook, how do you expect me not to now her?" She deadpanned.

'No wonder Onee-chan cannot cook.' I said out loud… in my mind of course, I was not an idiot that I would say it to her face. I still want to live. Thank you very much.

"Okay then Tsuna you know what to do so get on it!" He said kicking me. Was it really necessary? I really wanted to ask, but knowing him I'd most probably receive more kick's so I said nothing and walked away.

When I reached Onee-chan I saw she was playing with them all in my room. Then Lambo said something which made me panic…'why do I see reaper's? Is it my time already to go to heaven?' I asked myself.

"Gahaha, because you gave me more candies, I will let you join my family Tsuki-nee. I will become the king of the mafia families. I will let you work under me when I become the head of the Bavino family." Lambo said proudly.

Yeps my soul just left me.

"Ha-ha, Is that so? Then that's awesome. I look forward to working with you Lambo-chan." Onee-chan replied a little stiff all of a sudden.

My soul came back. Yay she did not realize!

"But Lambo where did you learn the name?" Onee-chan asked him.

"It is the name of Lambo's family." He said.

My soul left me again.

Reborn will kill me.

Even my body would not get found.

Everyone will cry.

Onee-chan will think I betrayed her trust.

And I will never get married to Kyoko-chan.

My life is officially over.

Goodbye my life, I had fun till I lived.

Even if it was a useless life and I nearly wasted it. I am thankful I got to meet you all.

Goodbye everyone.

"Tsu-kun come down with Tsuki-chan, dinner is ready." Kaa-san shouted.

Lambo left shouting that he will eat all the food, I-pin and Futta ran after him telling him this kind of thing was not good. Then me and Onee-chan began to walk toward the kitchen again.

"I think I know why you asked me weather I was from the mafia." Onee-chan said quietly.

I looked at her too shocked to say anything. Did she already realize? Was my death really so close? When she saw she had my attention she continued,

"It was because of Lambo right? He had left his mafia family and you thought that I could be a person sent to retrieve him or kill him or something right? And then there is Futta too. You were worried I would kidnap him or something were you not?" she whispered.

I did not know what to say again, so she continued.

"Don't worry; I am not with the mafia. I am not here to kill them or anything else. And besides I happen to love kids. Even if someone paid me a million dollars I would still refuse to do so."

I sighed a small smile spreading across my lips and nodded. She did not realize the truth and that was great. And the fact that she cared about kids and all really touched my heart. But to think that there were people after her, did not make me happy. I wondered why there were people after her. She was such a good person, why would anybody want to harm her. When Out of nowhere a question popped in my head and I voiced it out loud.

"Onee-chan how did you know that the Bavino family was mafia?"

I saw Onee-chan frozen near me.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

His words startled me. Okay I can handle this situation I said to myself. I don't need to tell him I know most of the Underworld families. All because of a sadistic hit man, who happened to be my uncle, and who was now a baby due to some curse he refused to tell me more about. Not that I did not know, it had taken time but I found out all i could about it. I wonder how Dino is; I wish he would survive that sadistic teacher's lessons when I meet with him again. Poor Dino, I miss him. Then I saw Tsuna looking at me expectedly. And I came back to my original thought lane.

Umm should I say that mafia group was in town? No wait I was in France, and of course the family is in Italy. If I was going to say that i knew about it because it was in the same town I might as well say "Tuna after ten years a man with white hairs and a huge love for marshmallows will try to take over the world.' Now how realistic does that sound? I saw Tsuna looking at me, Shit damn it, fuck, what should I say?

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me worriedly, "Onee-chan are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine Tsuna, It's just that question startled me. I knew about that family, because… umm…. Ha-ha… umm...I had this friend whose parent's worked in the police, and just kind of always knew about these things a lot. Ha-ha, that's all." I stated nervously.

He looked at me, his face saying, 'WTF are you sprouting? Do you think I am a dumbass? I have seen through your lies, I know you belong to the mafia.' Or maybe that was just me, being paranoid as usual over thinking about simple thing's. Because a minute later he smiled. Yay, I love you god! Tuna still does not know about the mafia, and I would make sure to keep him safe. Even if he has Lambo and Futta around, who might both be targets to Mafian's, I will make sure that they all stay protected. Then we walked to the kitchen in silence (though I just tried to walk with Tsuna supporting me, I was limping and unfortunately it will take three days for my leg to completely heal.)

When we reached the kitchen I saw it was prepared with a feast. A fucking feast! Oh my god! My life is finally giving me good things! I thought it just loved to screw around with me, but look's like it sometimes lets me experience good thing's too. Oh you majestic angels up there, I will forever sing praises of you! It has been so darned long since I last was at a fucking feast.

Wait god da- No no no no no… I was not supposed to swear even if it was in my mind, if I keep doing this I will by mistake say these word in front of tuna, and he will lose his innocent ears. He will then know about the dirt of the world. He must not! I must make sure that he stays pure!

And in this line of thought, I un-knowingly started to knock my own head, with the stupid-stupid-stupid reaction. Then I turned around to see everyone with sweat drops. I cleared my thought and said, "So shall we start eating?"

Mama and Lambo were the first to recover,

"Sure let's start!" Mama said then added, "Tsuki-chan, you came to the house for the first time. And Tsu-kun had been talking so much about you that I prepared a whole feast. I hope you don't mind." I could not see why anybody would mind having a feast made for them. I saw Tuna was standing at the door still, looking embarrassed. He was just so cute that the urge to hug him intensified. I took a few breaths and cleared my mind again.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama and Tsuki-nee will eat all the food!" Tuna sweat dropped at this again. **(A/N- too many sweat drop's today? Even I don't know what shit I ate for my breakfast)**

I laughed at this; I was the first person except Mama of course with whom he would not mind sharing food. I felt like I was on the seventh heaven. But the world came crashing down at mama's next words.

"Tsu-kun, do you mind going and giving Reborn-kun and Bianchi-chan, this food? Even though I prepared this feast seems like they can't join us on the table. Reborn-kun caught a fever and Bianchi-chan is taking care of him." At this her face fell. But my thoughts were somewhere else.

I was here thinking I would not be tracked by the mafia for a long time and they will not start searching for me until, the succession settled down. And they stopped chasing me. Those bloody pack of assassins. But hearing the name Reborn and Bianchi, I panicked, blood drained from my face, as I thought of the worst possible scenario. I knew they would not send me back, and stay here to protect me, but I could not danger their life, because even if they are strong, and might be able to take on the whole group I could not see them hurt.

Were they the reason Lambo and Futta were here? Was Tsuna involved? If so how deep in was he?

But maybe just maybe, I was just being paranoid; it could just be a coincidence, two people with just the same name.

I was getting more and more scared by the minute so I decided to do the smart thing, 'confront my fear.' Yeah sure it does not seem all that smart. And if they are actually there then I might get a heart-attack and die. But I knew I needed to do this. Better safe than sorry, I guess. And then if I die-

Wait; was I just deciding how I am going to die? Jeez I am so stupid! There is no way I am going to let that spawn of Satan, Kill me! Me Ese…. I mean me Tsuki Kurosaki!

"Are you okay Tsuki-chan, you look very pale." Mama said concerned.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to ask, can I meet Reborn-kun and Bianchi-chan? I will take their food for them and meet them there." I said with the best real-look-alike-fake smile pasted on my face to hide away my nervous face.

"No, no Tsuki-chan, you are wounded I can't let you do that." Mama said worried. Somehow she reminded me of my flamboyant-gay caretaker. When I had been learning how to use my weapon's in that building full of males, he was the only one to provide me with a tiny feminine atmosphere.

"Mama, don't worry, Tsuna can come with me." I said.

She nodded and somehow Tsuna was just thinking about something while nervously glancing in my direction. When she had prepared the tray with food, I and Tsuna moved toward the room. Moved because the way I was walking was practically not walking at all. Tsuna looked at me, his big brown innocent eyes full of concern for my sake.

"Onee-chan you don't need to come if you don't want to." he said. I just smiled and continued toward the door. He sighed and started moving again knowing I was very stubborn. It was funny that we both had just met yesterday yet knew so much about each other. Finally reaching the door I took a deep breath and opened it, with a lot of force.

Though what I saw was something I had not expected.

Rupenzel.

In an Afro.

Which was colorful.

Actually there was a girl sitting in front of me who had and afro, but her one was colorful. And it kind of reminded me of Soccer fans. But she had these Ummmm….. Really long ankles I think lengthen hair. It was colorful too. Was she trying to be a rainbow?

But I sighed with relief this was not the Bianchi I knew. The one I know is more stylish and sexy looking. Even though this one was not bad herself, I think she was fatter. **(A/N- Ha-ha I think you are growing fatter Bianchi *doges poison cooking* Opps looks like I made her angry.)** Then I turned to the futon (2) and see that the person can definitely not be Reborn. Sure I could not see the face, but the way the blanket was raised, I could see this person was short in height but the height was bigger than what Reborn had in his, cursed form. Ha-ha no way can it be Reborn.

I sighed relived and Tsuna placed the food in front of them apologized and told me he had to talk to her about something. I nodded and went downstairs to have my dinner with the rest of them.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

_**Author P.O.V.-**_

While Tsuki retreated to the dining table, a small heighted brunette, namely 'Tsuna' sighed and closed the door. Then turned to Bianchi and then to the futon on which Reborn, the Baby Spartan hit man-tutor was hidden. And said

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE" Wait that's a shout, okay so he shouted,

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE" then continued, "Onee-chan did not find out. I am so happy for that. And what are you wearing Bianchi, I wonder how Onee-chan did not figure out it is you with just that wig." **(A/N – we all do Tsuna, we all do, even me, who has made this story. I think it was because Bianchi grew fatter. *doges Poison cooking again* I think I have really pissed her off. *goes hides somewhere*)**

"And where is Reborn?" asked the cute little brunette, taking off the blanket of the futon… only to be even more scared than before. Because he saw a little human like figurine wrapped in white clothes. But this time we could not hear his signature girly shriek because before he could shout he was kicked in the face. Now how nice that must have felt, sarcasm intended.

"I am right here, Dame-Tsuna" Said the man in question.

"What's that?" asked the Dame-student. At which the baby hit man only smirked. This was never a good sign for the cute little student.

"Don't worry it's not living." said the baby hit man.

"HIEEEEEEEEE you killed someone? Oh my god what should we do?" he asked, in a panic state nearly about to cry.

"It was not living to begin with." Reborn said, unwrapping the white sheet to revel a doll bigger than Reborn himself.

Tsuna sighed, that there was no murder, and returned to the kitchen. The dinner was peaceful and then night came with moon uncle high in the sky.

Everyone went to sleep. And two people called Dame and Baka just had one thought in their mind before dozing off to sleep.

"Today was so long. I wish tomorrow is better."

Unfortunately life likes to play with both of them every time.

* * *

Glossary-

_1 - Mother_

_2 - A futon is traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away during the day_

* * *

**So did you like it? I know I said Yama-chan will be here, but he wanted to play baseball today. So he'll come in the next chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Okay maybe this chapter was not that funny but well I tried. So which part did you all love?**

**I loved when Tuna's soul left him.**

**Reviews and constrictive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanx**


	5. The trio plus one

**Here is the next chappie with Yama-chan. Thanx for review's follows and fav's.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-5**_

_**The Trio + One**_

**Third person P.O.V.-**

It was morning, the bird were chirping, the sun was shining,** (A/N- I had a huge urge to say sunning here. Even though I know that is no word.)** Everyone got up and prepared for their day. Tsuki, who had stayed at her little brother's house, got up to use the bathroom and toilet and get herself cleaned up. The she heard a huge

"HIEEEEEEEEEE" Scream, She ran toward the place the sound came from to find…..

Tsuna.

Fallen from the bed.

With a huge bum on his head.

OMFG what in the world happened?

"Tuna are you alright? Did you fall down on the floor or something? Do you want me to get you some ice?" she asked worriedly.

"No way can she be related to that spawn of the devil, she is way too much of an angel." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What are you talking about tuna?" Tsuki-asked, curious what he was talking about. Was it some dream he had seen about his crush, Kyoko-chan? She was smart enough to notice that Tsuna was staring at her all the time. And when she talked to him, he would blush uncontrollably and shutter. It did not take an genius to figure it out. Anybody could tell Tsuna was head over heels for her. And she liked the girl herself.

Tsuna looked up to see him onee-chan looking at him with concern. He said, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" Tsuki asked.

Tsuna thought about it for a minute then answered, "Thanx Onee-chan, but just leave it be. It's not really something I want to remember."

"Hmmm, Sure I guess. " She replied.

The rest of the morning was normal. But when they were on the dining table something happened which caught Tsuna's attention.

While they were eating breakfast, Futta was talking about his rankings when he said, "Estelle-nee," Futta said; suddenly Tsuki froze her bang covering her eyes.

"Who are you talking about, Futta?" Tsuna asked. Not noticing his elder sister petrified. Futta noticed his slip and said,

"Oh nothing, I just remembered something about her. Maybe you'll meet her someday too." He said really hating to lie, but he knew the reason she had asked him to keep quiet and he did. And as much as he wanted to tell them both the truth about each other, reborn had stopped him. He was still a kid and could not say anything against it.

Tsuki relaxed, and Tsuna just said, "Hmm is that so, sure then" not really noticing anything around him. "I still don't get it" Tsuna sighed.

"What are you mumbling about tuna? You have been doing that since the morning. What happened?" Tsuki asked concerned, about her brother's mental health being.

"Don't you know Onee-chan? There is a test today!" He said.

"Huh is that so? So that's it? Why are you so nervous about it? It's just basic fractions with their cube root's etc. It's Simple. I did not even study!" Tsuki beamed.

"That's because you are already smart and know how to do these things!" Tsuna yelled.

"Come on how difficult can it be?" She asked. Tsuna just pouted. Then they both burst into laughter. Just then Mama told them, "Ara you have not left yet? It's time already, didn't you see?"

Both the laughing figures abruptly stopped and looked at the clock and groaned,

"Now now you both, you have to go to school." said mama.

"Fine" They both said and got up to go.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

It was pretty normal day with me falling down and straining my ankle even more. And the fact that the way from tuna's home to school actually had many houses with pets, yeah.

We ran as they chased us, though due to an unfortunate situation, me and tuna separated. But my life seems to be letting me off easy because Yama-chan saw the cat I was being chased by this time and shooed him away.

"Are you okay Tsuki-chan?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said as he held out his hand and held me sit back up again. I had ungracefully and lamely fallen down in front of him with the monster chasing me. What did I ever do to make every single animal in the world hate me? I knew this was going to be a reason that I'd never be able to visit the zoo. But well there were a particular kind of animals attracted to me at least. Guess who? Loins, Tiger's Cheetah's, Leopard's and Jaguars, but just not domestic cats. They still hated me. But it was funny in my case, because the ones I pointed out acted like cute little puppies in front of me. Not only that most wild animals would not mind me. I don't mean stray, I mean wild. The ones found in Jungles. They would receive me with open arms. I know I have tried. It was just domestic animal's that hated me. T.T poor me!

"You seem to hurt yourself a lot Tsuki-chan." He said cheerfully. In all the hours I spent with him yesterday I had noticed, that he was someone very cheerful and way to oblivious for his own good. But he was a true sportsman, and had a huge passion for baseball. Unfortunately I was just curious about the game, and had only heard about it from my brother when he was still alive, so while going with the flow I had promised Yama-kun to go out with him to a baseball box or whatever it was called. So that he could teach me how to play.

"Yeah that seems true does it not?" I muttered as I got up, with him helping me.

"Ha-ha, No worries you are not hurt that bad so don't mind don't mind. Want me to help you?" He asked. I shook my head in a yes so he took me up. He helped me stand and then helped me to the school, I saw the bell was about to ring. And somewhere I could hear a few screams of pain and people shouting Hibari-san is coming. God knew who he was but I did not want to stay around long to find out.

"Yama-chan, let's go before this creepy Hibari-san person come here." I said.

"Ha-ha, sure. It look's senpai is very angry today though." He said.

"Huh, is that so." I mumbled bored. We were already walking toward the class. I had been told that It was my wish weather I wanted a leave or not and I had refused to have one. I could still not trust Haya-chan and Yama-chan enough to hand over my baby brother just yet.

"Ha-ha, Tsuki-chan you're so bored already even though the class has not even begun yet." He laughed. God how this guy was able to laugh this much was beyond me. He was like a smiley. With his personality if this was a mafia family he could only be two things either the sun or the rain. And of course his flames were rain. It was so easy to see them nearly spilling in every direction.

"Tell me a reason not to be" I said as we finally reached the classroom.

"Even I don't have a reply for that!" He stated. I looked at him he looked at me and then we both burst out laughing.

"So you'll come with me to the batting cage after two days right?" he asked. I just nodded with a slight smile. As much as it was true, that I hated sports, it just felt like I should go with Yama-kun. Don't ask; it's called gut feeling. And after living a whole life full of danger etc, I knew very well, ALWAYS TRUST YOU GUT FEELING! They never let you down. If they tell you it's bad it is if it's say good, then it is.

"Of course I will." I replied cheerfully. Of course I noticed many eyes twitching in the class. Ha-ha did I just dig my own grave? I know how scary fan girls can be. After chatting more about the plan on this Saturday (when I was going to the batting box, wait was it cage?) we both finally settled down and the teacher came in. And just like Tuna had said we had a Surprise Quiz. Not that it was much of a surprise with the fact it was clearly, Wednesday's surprise Quiz.

The class ended with us all handing our test to the teacher. The teacher told us that we would get them back on Friday. And he left.

The rest of the classes passed without much to do. Even thoughthe whole time I had a feeling that there was someone keeping an eye on us. But I had not been able to catch anyone! And it frustrated me. But then again I think I was just being paranoid. There was no way after all that a mafia man would be travelling around. And even if there was, it was not possible that he had recognized me. I was in a freaking disguise after all!

Two more days passed and it was finally Friday!

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Time skip Friday**

The teacher came in with our result's I already knew I would be the top of the class. I usually got a 100 on all my test's and sometime only sometimes lesser. Though of course when I say lesser, it is still more than 95. That the least I have ever scored never below 95. It was all thanks to a certain hit man, according to whom I would disgrace the family by getting lesser marks. Mom and Dad never forced me to always get good mark or anything, but it was just that stupid smirking idiot. Just thinking about him makes me shiver.

I had heard that he was soon going to leave Dino and head over to teach Vongola the tenth. I prayed for the guy's safety and sanity. And if Reborn had already gone overboard then for the peace of his soul. May you survive him, Mr.-Vongola-the-tenth-to-be-who-so-ever-you-may-be .

The teacher started to call our names and the particular person got up from their seats to take the paper. I saw Tuna being made fun of again but before I could get up Goku-chan was already creating a fuss, and seeing Tuna's face, I knew should not get up. Finally the teacher managed to settle Goku-chan down. And started once again.

"This time we have two people who did exceptionally well." I smirked.

"Gokudera-kun and Tsuki-san." He said, I suddenly fell from my chair looking at Gokudera who had a bored expression on his face. I had heard he was smart, but him being able to match me was unacceptable to me.

"Hai" I mumbled as I got up from the ground and collected my paper, my anger rising again. I had gotten a 98 yet Gokudera had a 100! A fucking hundred! I calmed myself down and went and sat down at my seat again.

When finally the bell rang I got up from my seat went near Haya-kun's seat. And I slammed my paper to his desk; I dragged my chair next to his table. The attention of the whole class turned toward me.

"Explain" That was all I said. He understood what I meant though. He took an out a pencil and then explained to me where I had made my mistake. I looked at him dumfounded. How could I be so stupid? I had done the whole thing correctly, but in the last part of the question I had managed to somehow make 100 into a 10 resulting in the whole calculation being wrong.

"You are not as stupid as you look." He smirked.

I glared at him and declared in front of the whole class, "Next test and you are going down. I will beat you in the next test. Watch out for me."

"Sure thing, I'll look forward to it, 'T-su-ki-chan'." He snickered. I intensified my glare but said nothing got up and walked to my seat.

Then I had had an idea. And this one sounded very good to me. I turned around a very sweet smile on my face, "How about this too then? The loser treat's the winner?"

He studied my face for a bit then smirked wider, "Sure thing, after all I am getting free food out of it so I might as well say yes."

And that was the start of our sweet rivalry!

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Time skip Saturday**

"Is this the place?" I asked out loud to nobody in particular. I looked up at the place. It was a normal building. Windows gates all the same. The board clearly said something along the line of a _ batting cage. I walked in to find the two idiots who were with my beloved brother.

"Tsuki-chan here you are." I saw Yama-kun, Goku-chan and tuna walk toward me.

"Che took you long enough." Said you-know-who.

"Come on let's go now. Tsuna has been at it for some time now, so he's tired. I think I'll teach you now until he is ready again." Yama-chan said.

"Sure thing" I said as I followed him inside. Even though I had wanted to know about this game and I felt excited, I was feeling very lazy. Not wanting to do anything.

I followed him and he gave me some gear to wear. Then he explained to me the basics. Haya-kun had gone out to fetch something to drink. Tsuna was actually lying in a corner bench sleeping, and muttering something about tutors from hell, homework, and not enough sleep. I just sighed and smiled at him. I think I would talk a little to this Reborn named guy who was teaching Tsuna a little about what it meant to be gentle. I knew that guy was trying to help my brother by making him study but this was not a good way.

"So shall we start?" asked Yama-chan. I nodded and then he explained to me how to hold the bat etc. But I did not get it, so he just moved close to me, held my hand and then, showed me how to do it. But suddenly as if realizing something he blushed and let go of my hand still explaining to me what to do. I found it wierd but just shrugged it off. After a while I finally understood and nodded. After hitting a few balls and swinging way more times then that I took a break. And I remembered something which I had meant to ask him.

"Yama-chan, why did you suddenly blush when you were teaching me how to hold the bat?"

He was a little flushed again before he said, "When I was holding your hand…..and I was standing near you…. I just…. Ha-ha….. I just remembered a TV program… and….." he trailed off.

I laughed, so even the guy who was popular around girls had these moment's huh? All he did was hold my hand and he was already like this. It made me want to tease him more. And well me being me I proceeded to do the 'teasing'.

At first I just causally walked toward him and stood in front of him still laughing. I was being a sadist right now but I guess it flows in the blood. I blame the genes you know. But it was too much in one particular person's. Reborn. I wonder what he doing right now though. Leaving those thought's I did something which was unexpected to him and that made him blush even harder.

I

HUGED

HIM!

YAY!

Though what happened next was kinda… not something…. Which I expected…..

Guess what...Goku-chan walked in! And I think the sadism in my blood came out or something as I suddenly wanted to tease them both. So I kissed Yama-chan on the cheek and said, "Gosh you're so cute, this is thanks for teaching me!"

I saw from the corner of my eyes a gaping Haya-kun. He-he this was so much fun. I saw that both of them were blushing.

Then I suddenly turned and acted surprised to see Haya-kun and ran toward him galloping him in a hug as he still stood petrified at what had just happened.

"Goku-chan, thanks for the drink" I said as I took a drink from him. Then I kissed him on the cheek too. And it was as if the stoned statue broke down.

I laughed at their reactions. Tsuna woke up at my laughing. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. It made me laugh harder but I finally told him how I managed to tease them both.

He looked at me then muttered, "Onee-chan is very dark….."

I just laughed at this again. Then I finally saw them both coming to life. Of course the next minutes were very awkward even after the explanation. Though Yama-chan recovered fast and said,

"That was not good; please don't do anything like that again, ne Tsuki-chan." He pouted. I just nodded, stuffing my laughter inside.

And because of the incident Goku-chan avoided me for the whole next week like I was plauge.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V-**

Outside the batting cage a baby sat comfortably on a tree with a coffee cup in his hand. He saw the whole inter-exchange between his niece and the two boys. He smirked,

"Finally Baka-Tsuki is learning and letting out her true feelings. As much as she is blaming it on me right now she knows. It's all the fault of genes." He said. Taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

**So... how was it? Did it leave you with question's? Don't worry they will be answered! Someday... most probably...**

**Oh well please review!**


	6. Elder brother

_**Hey sorry for the delay but I'll say three word's and you'll know why.**_

_**"SCHOOL", "HOMEWORK" and "EXAMS" So you know my problem now right?**_

_**Oh well enough with my blabber.**_

_**Thank for following to - Cookie Cha, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, MichiyoYuki, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, 91, sakura aiko's owner desu, and thebluerose27**_

_**Thank for favorite to- Cookie Cha, Kira Tokura, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, 91, jazica and wolfshowl13.**_

_**Thanx for reviews to - wolfshowl13, I am very happy you liked this story Don't worry continue to read, I hope You keep liking it!**_

_**ENJOY~~**_

* * *

_**Elder brother**_

**Tsuki P.O.V-**

Today was a normal day again. The sun the bird and well all the good morning things happening as they should. The only difference was Goku-chan was fighting me today rather than Yama-chan. The reason? I was walking in an inappropriate way and doing things I should not in front of his tenth. But all I was doing was hugging Tuna and walking with him, Yeps walking while hugging him. I was totally leaning on Tuna. But so what? He's my brother If I want I can do this, why does he have to be such a brat about it?

Today was Wednesday. And like always we had the Wednesday surprise quiz. I was excited for it. It would be fun to shove the paper into Goku-chan's face with my perfect score.

The day passed, we had the Quiz, which was very easy. I made sure to check everything thrice this time to avoid any mistakes. When finally lunch came, the boys went to the roof top. But today I decided to eat with Kyoko and Hana. It was actually my master plan. I would go eat with Hana and Kyoko and eat my food very fast. Then I would go and spy on Goku-chan and Yama-chan and see how they were behaving with my brother without me. And if I found them doing anything they were not supposed to do, then … Kill them. Easy!

"Tsuki-chan, it's so good you came with us." said Kyoko. Good she was so cute like a little angel. I was still debating though weather I should make her call me Onee-chan or not?

"I don't get it why you sit with those monkeys every day." Hana said. I think Hana is awesome. I mean she just so practical and all when most girls our age are deluded into fantasies for love etc.

But my life loves me. Of course my plan was flopped. How? Well I had been sitting under the sakura tree my food nearly finished when out of nowhere; a ball was dropped on me. I mean the fuck? Thank god my reflexes are good, because I was able to avoid it and yet keep both Kyoko and Hana safe. I looked up to see nothing. Of course the culprit would not just stand there.

"What was that, are you alright Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"I am what about you both?" I asked. Still looking around, I had a feeling something like this was about to happen again.

"I am also fine. Though do you have any idea why that happened?" Hana asked.

"None. I have no I idea what I did to piss someone off so bad." I replied.

I suddenly heard someone shout. "Kyoko, How are you to the EXTREME?"

I looked in the direction to see a man with white short ruffled hair coming toward us. He was muscular, and had a bandage around his hands and on his nose. He had a high chance of being Kyoko's big brother. The flames clearly stated that. Though looking at the flame I could also see he had a high chance of scoring if he and Hana went out. I think I'll do something about it. He and Hana will look good together. He-he, my genes are coming over again. Shit that sounded creepy. I wonder can I call him Onii-chan as well. Of course that is really Kyoko's elder brother. And of course I was proved right.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"I just wanted to as…." He was stopped as a football was thrown at me. A note attached of course. But if it would have been only one ball then I would not mind.

"Onii-chan protect Kyoko." I said as I punched most of the ball away. It was only about 15 or 20 thrown at us. I saw three girls running away. I sighed so finally the fan girls are coming are they? Not good.

When there were no more balls coming my way, I picked up the first ball. There was a small note attached, just as I expected, it was:

_Stay away from our beloved Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun._

Stupid fan girls, they may take away their beloved ones I don't mind. But seriously jealous girls were way scarier than a whole army. Oh well I think I will have to put up with it for now. Because even if I went to explain it all to them it would not matter. They have a one track mind. Even if I explained I was only with Tuna and that they are around Tuna and that's why I am around them they would still be all like, "We don't give a F***, you are around our beloved…" You get the deal.

So I'd put up with it for some time, then set up some girl with either of them and take the girls off my back. But I am worried for my species. With girls like this I wonder how long this world can last.

"That was EXTREME! What is your name? I am Ryohei Sasagawa. Captain of the boxing club." Kyoko's Onii-chan said. So he's the President of the club. No wonder Tuna is close to him. And this way he also gets to be closer to Kyoko, Huh? Smart I say, Tuna you make me proud.

"I am Tsuki Kurosaki, nice to meet you too." I said.

"Those punches were awesome to the EXTREME, Join the boxing club to the EXTREME." He said raising his fist up in the air. He's so damn sunny I think I need my sunglasses.

"Onii-chan, don't force people to join the club." Kyoko protested. Just then the bell rang. Oh there goes my plan. And I was so looking forward to catching them off-guard. Though I know they have done nothing and they won't either, I am just very… very… curious. And yes I am paranoid, with all the 'what if's' in my brain.

"Let's go to class now." Hana said, "We'll look for the person who did this some other time. And I don't think Tsuki will be joining the club anytime soon so why don't we go to the classroom already?"

Tsk-Tsk, Hana, You tsundere, you darling you should just go ahead and say, I want you to leave I want to be here with Ryohei. Not that you would say that now. But I'll make sure you do in the future. Gosh you both will be so cute together. I want to be the bridesmaid. I won't let you ask anyone else.

"Oi, Tsuki, what are you daydreaming about? Let's go come on." Hana said pulling me out of La-la land. Jeez this girl, it will take a lot of work to make this happen.

"Nothing lets go." I said. I could see Onii-chan was also going away to his classroom shouting extreme again and again.

The rest of the day was normal.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Time skip Thursday**

It was the same usual morning. But this time both I and Yama-chan were getting shouted at.

"Oi, woman, don't go around acting so causal around the tenth. Look at how you are walking! You and the stupid baseball nut should not be doing such things in front of the tenth." Haya-kun shouted.

"Now now, Calm down Gokudera." Yama-kun said, alas only to fail.

"How can I calm down when she is walking like that with the tenth?" He said pointing an accusing finger at me. Well I don't see why he was angered. Though I could see Tuna sighing again and again, I mean if not for the fact that I was his sister he would have been al red by now. But still I was only hugging him from the back. But somehow I could see that Goku-chan's face was red. I didn't get it. I mean Tuna is smaller in height than me; I am actually smaller than Goku chan and Yama-chan. So I can't really hug either of them and tuna is my brother do why can't I hug him? And If I am hugging him why is he red?

"Ne ne tuna, why is Haya-kun blushing?" I whispered to Tuna, pulling him closer to my chest. I just had a tight wrap around Tuna, is all. I wonder what it could be.

"I don't know Onee-chan." He said as he himself looked puzzled.

"Sawada there you are to the EXTREME!" shouted you-know-who.

"Onii-san, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, looking up. He had his head down the whole time sighing again and again. I am sure it was because of Goku-chan's shouting.

"Tsuki, what are you doing here to the EXTREME? Did you want to come with me to run laps around the school? We can talk about you joining the boxing club to the extreme then." He said as soon as he saw me. I sighed. I guess this is the time to put my acting power into place.

"Onii-chan, do you really want me in the boxing club? Don't you care I might get hurt? Am I not like a little sister to you? Don't you care about me?" I asked, suddenly out of nowhere the whole place became dark and there was only one spotlight, that was on me. And I sat in a corner crying crocodile tears.

"No-no I did not mean that to the Extreme. Calm down to the extreme. I am sorry. Don't cry! Sawada what should I do the EXTREME?" He asked. He-he my plan is working.

"I…I… What do I do Gokudera-kun?" Tuna asked panicked.

"I…I…I…. Oi stupid woman don't cry! Just shut up!" Goku-chan shouted. I just started to wail even more loudly.

"Calm down Tsuki-chan, Ummmm….. Senpai…. I think she is afraid to join the boxing club…" Yama-kun said. Yay everything is going just as I planned.

"Fine then you doesn't need to join the boxing club to the EXTREME! Please but don't cry to the EXTREME!" He shouted again. He-he *evil smirk* now I don't have to join the club. I am so awesome!

"Thank you Onii-chan, I don't know what I would have done if I had to join the club I could have been hurt so many times. I thank you!" I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand. He didn't say anything just looked reviled. Then he turned to Tuna and said,

"Sawada, I'll see you later and I'll make you join the club later to the Extreme." And then he just left. The whole day was normal after that. Of course that is if you exclude the small threat notes and my copy being ripped to shreds' (I was only angry because I'll have to do the work all over again. I could easily do the work again but I was so lazy.)

Then finally the day came to an end but unfortunately my Friday was spoiled as I meet a certain vampire… Who was very keen on biting me to death and turning me into a vampire.

* * *

**So who comes in the next chapter? Okay yeah it's obvious. Oh well look forward to the next chapter!**

**And please review!**


	7. Cockroach and Omnivore

**Yo everyone! because the last chapter was short I decided to make this one longer, I hope you like it.**

_**Thank for following to - Cookie Cha, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, MichiyoYuki, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, 91, sakura aiko's owner desu, and thebluerose27, JustaAnonyGuest, **_

_**Thank for favorite to- Cookie Cha, Kira Tokura, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, 91, jazica and wolfshowl13, kakashiluckyblackcat, sakura aiko's owner desu**_

_**Thanx for reviews to - wolfshowl13, I am very happy you liked the last chapter, sorry it was short and don't worry continue to read,you'll soon know her plan...**_

_**sakura aiko's owner desu , don't worry the relation between the Varia and Dino and Reborn with her will be clear soon... most probably...**_

_**Oh well ENJOY~~**_

* * *

_**Omnivore and cockroach**_

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

It was Friday morning me and tuna were walking with Yama-chan and Haya-kun.

"Oi woman, you do remember what day it is today right?" Goku-chan asked.

"Yeah I do, don't worry though I won't ask you to treat me to something expensive. A treat at MacDonald's or the café near the station will be perfectly fine." I said a smirk on my face.

"We'll see about that." He snorted.

"We will won't we?" I asked, my voice holding some kind of coldness. As I saw the other's shiver, of course I was angry, this was the first time someone had managed to get a higher score than me. This was going to be my sweet and perfect revenge. I was going to get a perfect score. Than have him bows before the great me! I knew that there was a dangerous gleam in my eyes; well I blame the genes you know.

"Don't worry though I don't plan on asking you to take me at an expensive place either. But then again, is it really possible that you will win against me?" He asked his voice just as chilling.

I saw both Tuna and Yama-chan sweat-dropping at our conversation.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

The teacher called the names again handling out the test. Me and Goku-chan were glaring daggers at each other. I could see people shivering, and asking each other why the temperature of the room was dropping. I just smiled sweetly at him while still glaring, and he did just the same. I could see though that the eyes of the fan girl's were twitching again, but I could not be bothered by them this time.

The teacher finally called out our names. "Gokudera-kun and Kurosaki-san have again done a splendid job. But just like last time Kurosaki-san ended up making a small mistake." My face paled at this and I saw Gokudera smirk becoming larger at this. But this was not possible I checked my paper thrice!

"Kurosaki-san don't worry too much, you can always correct it next time. All you did was write the wrong unit. The answer had to be in meters as stated in the question but you just left it in kilometer's….." I could not hear anything anymore I was just shocked….. My soul was leaving me. I just lost to the octopus. I lost to Goku-chan….. My life is officially a mess. My life hates me… He will never let me live this down. I could feel him smirk triumphantly behind me. And then I heard girls snicker

"Of course she would not be able to win against Gokudera-sama."

"Stupid bitch was just trying to take him away by showing him how smart she is. She got what she deserved."

"She was just being delusional thinking that she could get better marks than Gokudera-sama."

UGH bitches please, I prodigy! I do what I want as I want and guess what? I don't fucking give a damn anymore; I'll just ace the other test's and have him bow before me.

But for the time being looks like I'll have to treat him out. My life just could not love me more.

"I'll message you where to meet. You can decide where to go after that." I said walking past Gokudera to my seat after taking up my test paper from the teacher.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

It had been a whole fifteen minutes since I started to wait for him. He had told me that that he wanted to go and eat at this diner which served great food. He had messaged me the address and now here I was sitting in the diner at a corner waiting for mister I-am-better-than-you-because-I-scored-more-marks-t han-you.

I was just sitting there wearing a causal T-shirt in blue color and some khaki colored shorts. My shorts covered half of my things exposing my legs. Not that I minded this was casual wear and this was something I wore a lot of times. When I was allowed to of course, but that's a different story for some other day. I had my hair up in a high pony tail. And I wore ankle length boots, and black stocking which reached till under my knees. I think for the first time I felt that I could pass as a normal person with these clothes. I usually had to wear some kind of uniform or formal attire. And even my causal attires were always branded and stuff, much to my displeasure. But as I was thinking about all the thing I used to wear, forcefully of course, someone interrupted my lane of thought.

"Hey missy what are you doing here sitting alone like this? Are you waiting for you boyfriend? I think it would be better to come hang out with us don't you think?" asked a lanky guy coming to stand near me with a few others, who were delinquents no doubt.

"Nopes the person coming is not my boyfriend, in fact I hate him right now. And no I won't come with you…" I said then added in my overly angry and bored tone after a quick glance at all their faces "…. None of you are my type…."

"Why you? How dare you talk to the leader like that?" asked one of the men.

"Now now Akira calm down, this girl does not know who she is talking about." said the leader placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Come on cute kitten, it's not good that a beautiful girl like you sits alone like this. Come sit with us, I am sure you will enjoy it. You can just forget about the date you have. And how can you say we are not your type when you have not even talked with us? Don't you think that's plain rude?" He said, slightly smirking. Did he think that I'd be one of those scared princesses waiting for a guy to help me? I could take these thugs down without even breaking a sweat… If actually they really learned who I was they would have by now most probably pissed their pants. I was not called the 'Blood Elf' for nothing after all…..

"You all should go. I am not interested in hanging out with you all. I would rather hang out with a stupid octopus head, so that I can discuss how I should avoid the stupid mistakes I did." I said nonchalantly. I saw all of them twitching.

"How dare you compare our leader to an octopus?" asked the same dude again.

"Ummmm….. With my gut feeling? Don't know how that works though." I asked again not even sparing them a glance just looking outside the window…. I wonder where the hell Haya-kun is.

The guy, Akira twitched again and this time took hold of my arm and started to get me up to drag me somewhere. I almost wanted to laugh and shout RAPE help I am being RAPED! But I resisted the urge. It had been quite some time since I had a decent workout, I might as well beat them up. They would not be much of a decent workout but it was still better than nothing.

"Come with us, dear kitten, we'll show you how your puny little gut feeling will not help you soon. I'll let you feel something very good." The leader said smirking trying to keep a cool façade. But it was easy to see he was beyond irritated with me. Oh well I might as well work up my rusting skill's. It has been quite some time since I felt the rush of adrenaline.

"Oi let the woman go." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Goku-chan standing there.

"Haya-kun, what the hell took you so long? I was getting bored." I said pouting a fake pout.

"Che, I had to run back to school because the tenth wanted to talk to that baseball freak." He said scowling. "Anyway who are these punk's? They don't look like your friend's."

"Duh, they aren't. They are just random people who saw a cute girl sitting alone and thought this is the perfect prey. They are just taking me to a random dark alley or love hotel to rape me." I said nonchalantly.

"Oi stupid woman you are not supposed to say these kind of things as if they are no big deal." He shouted, flushing a little of course.

"I think you should just back off kid, we are taking this girl with us. We'll be sure to take care of this little kitten. She a good looking one and smart too. And quite a bit feisty as well. But I do have something for woman like her, it is just so fun to have them surrender to me in the end." The leader said. Okay this was getting on my nerves now. I hate it when guys act like this thinking we girls were weak and little toys to be played around with. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my eyes and said in a chilling voice,

"Goku-chan, can you keep sitting here? I think I would like to deal with this little flock of sheep myself. Because it looks like the sheep think by working together they can take down the tigress. It is pissing me off quite a bit at how they think I am some defenseless princess who would go around asking a prince for help." I said coldly. I could see some of the guys backing away. Then I heard Gokudera snort.

"Like hell I will let you. You are just a normal girl. I'll take care of these thug's you just shut up and ask for a waiter and order food." He said.

"Fuck up, octopus; you think you'll be able to fight me? Come on then, the winner gets the g….." I elbowed the guy, Akira in his stomach and then did a heel drop, then kicked him straight into the wall. I could see everyone's eyes popping out. Hey I act defenseless because I am a lazy bum. Otherwise I can easily take care of guys like this. Well I blame the laziness on the genes you know.

"Now can I take care of the rest of them?" I asked. he first looked surprised then as if remembering something he smirked.

"Sure thing, I did not expect you to be this strong though." He said. I just smiled and said,

"There are a lot of things about me which you don't know. Not that I would be telling you anytime soon." I saw him give me the 'whatever' look, and I just smirked.

Then turning to the guys who were still standing there looking ready for bloodshed, or maybe Rape in my case, I added. "I don't think It's a good idea to involve the adult's into this, so what do you say we get out of here?"

They looked around to see quite a few adults around us and seemed to consider it for a minute and nodded.

We exited the diner after me telling Gokudera to order his food and that I would be back soon to take care of the payment.

I followed the guys for some time and noticed we were going to an abandoned place, and then they turned and I found myself with them in an empty alleyway.

"Now my dear princess why don't you be a good girl drop your act and come with us like a good little lady." said the leader.

I just stuck my tongue out at them.

And then they charged. They were only 8 guys. They were nothing compared to the nightmarish Assassins I had to cope up with everyday. Especially the prince who I was sure had come straight from some gore movie. He had this stupid urge to see blood every day. And he seemed to love my blood the most. And the best part had been that guy was my training partner. Hell yeah training to escape knife which were literally meant to take you life was fun. *sarcasm intended*

Of course it was also one of the reason's I was plenty strong now.

The guy nearest to me tried to pin me down to the ground by simply tackling me. I just sidestepped him and pointed my leg out tripping him. Then I tromped my leg into the guys back and earned a scream from him.

The next guy was smarter though, he went in for a punch toward me but in the mid changed him momentum and managed to hook his arm around my neck. Then some other guy came and tried to punch me, but I kicked him where the sun does not shine. Then I back-kicked the bastard who was holding me. (The pervert had been trying to feel me by moving his hand up my thighs.) Then I ducked as the man tried to punch me and low kicked him due to which he fell down whimpering in pain.

Trashes did they really think they'll be able to beat me? Scum like this should not come at me. I think my genes were starting to overpower me as the thirst in me for blood increased. But I somehow managed to control it. Also I think Xanxus was rubbing off on me. Just as I was about to kick the next guy to Antarctica I heard a blood curling scream. All the heads turned in that direction and I saw a very handsome face. The guy with raven hair and steel blue eyes was standing with weapons that resembled tonfas, wait… they were tonfas.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori I'll bite you to death. " The guy what-so-ever-his-name-was-who-sounded-like-a-vampi re said. I just stood there for a minute to see that the vampire dude was beating up the guys. Then I saw that the guys near me were shivering. But what one of them muttered caught my attention,

"Hi-Hibari-san…. What is he doing here?" the guy asked to the fellow who was standing next to him. The other guy who looked equally terrified said nothing.

But I knew the name Hibari-san. Was he not the guy from whom all the students were trying to escape? Damn he was strong. I could fight him yes, but it would take a lot to defeat him. Not only that his flames pointed out that he would not accept defeat at all, so just in case he even fell down, he'd get up again until I was down. Well my life loves me….. I just hoped the guy would not notice me and beat the crap out of people and walk away, but as stated above life loves me…..

So what should I do? Run? Nah he's fast I mean look at those awesome muscles, I was staring at the mans chest and his arms, as they were really good. God this guy was real strong. Okay I feel like a pervert. So should I act like a victim? Nopes chances are he already saw me fighting, so he'd attack me nonetheless. I think defending myself and running away is the best option. But by the time I had decided what to do the guy was already in front of me his tonfas flared.

"Get ready to be bitten to death, herbivore." He said in a threatening voice. I laughed nervously; well If possible I could just run away. I did not want to fight him, because unlike the others this man could inflict pain on me. And what was with the herbivore part?

"Ummmm if possible I think I would like to go away. I did not start the fight, they did so can you please let me leave Vampire-san?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. But looks like the guy hated what I called him, because he flinched and my plan backfired.

He charged at me and I ducked and tried to kick him in the stomach and he moved back, my kick not making a connection. Then I tried to punch him in his gut but he easily evaded. I saw him smirk and then ask,

"You are strong, yet you act like herbivore, why?" he asked, again charging at me. This time I back-flipped, and as he swung his tonfas again to hit me, I picked up the first thing that came into my hand, 'A pipe'. Well this is good enough to protect myself for now. I put the pipe in front of me and blocked his tonfas. Then he tried to whack me with his left tonfa and I took hold of it and swung over it to his left. I tried to kick him at the left part of his stomach. But he blocked by moving around and kicking me. I lost my balance and nearly fell, but then I used my pipe to make myself fall in the other direction because I saw his tonfa come at me.

"Whoa, you're good." He said, and then added "I'll make sure to bite you to death herbivore."

I suddenly got pissed off at this. Stupid vampire, the herbivores and carnivores were according to strength? Well if that was so then this carnivore was mistaken. I am not a freaking herbivore, and I am not that found of veggies anyway.

"Look here Mr. Big-and-strong-carnivore, I am not a herbivore!" I said dodging his kick.

"So what are?" He asked still amused. I thought for a bit before saying,

"An Omnivore, I can be strong at times and weak at others depending on what I want to do. The same as an omnivore can decide whether he wants to hunt and be a carnivore or eat what he can easily get from plant and be a herbivore." I said, still defending. Okay this was official now this guy was a fighting manic.

He looked thoroughly amused at my answer, not that his surge of attacks became any less though.

"Well then, you would be something like a cockroach, he's an omnivore too." He said smirking.

Wait did this guy just call me a cockroach indirectly?

"Well as much as I hate to admit that they are omnivores they are. But I am not a cockroach." I said jumping back as his tonfas barely scraped my face. Saved by a hairs length, I guess. He was still smirking and said,

"Come on cockroach, let's continue."

"I am not a freaking cockroach!" I said and attacked him again. But I missed and as he was about to attack again I jumped back and was on the top of a dumpster, and just when I was about to attack him back,

I.

Fell.

Down.

And.

Hurt.

My.

Fucking.

Foot.

Fuck!

But he seemed to notice. Of course how could he not? I was down on my face as if licking the floor. He also seemed to notice I had injured my leg and I think I saw him frown. Must be the bloodlust. Sad that his new prey was unable to fight anymore, but not because of him. '

I know how that feel's, I have the same kind of genes bro.' I thought. He then started to walk away and as he was walking I said,

"Well mister vampire if you don't mind, I think we should continue this match some other time." trying to keep a blank face. It was not easy though with my fucking foot hurting. I saw him flinch, okay so maybe I should really stop calling this guy vampire?

He walked toward me, his tonfas still ready for some action. Well this will not be good. I think I can still fight him but this will then be a total one-sided battle. He'd easily win then. I closed my eyes as I anticipated his attack, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see him in front of me. Then with the help of his tonfa he turned my face toward him and said,

"Next time I will bite you to death for calling me something as inappropriate as that."

And with that he walked away. And as he was going he said,

"I look forward to our next fight," then added "Cockroach."

"Hey I said I am an Omnivore not a freaking cockroach!" I shouted after him. I just saw him going away the smirk still evident on his face. Of course later I had a lot of explaining to do to Goku-chan, and all in all my Friday sucked.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you did. I feel like the chara's were a tad bit OOC, if it is so please point it out and I would to the best of my abilities try to improve it. And important note, My exams are around the corner so the possibility that I will be updating everyday in very less, I am sorry about that guys. Anyway I was able to stay home today from school thanx to the cold I caught, (but my throat hurts T^T) and thus I was able to update this chapter.**

**and I am sorry if you all did not like the fight, but this is the first time I am writing fight scenes, so please don't get angry. I will try to improve.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! So how many of you liked Hibari's entry?**

**And I just wanted to say what the next chapter will be about - it's Tsuki's plan to get Ryohei and Hana together. Look forward to it.**

**And by the way which part did you love?**

**Please leave a review!**


	8. Omake-1: Date plan-Part 1

**Hey everyone please don't kill me! I know I was not here for a while but my computer had crashed for a few days and then my brother was here for Rakhi and teej and well let's just say the computer was kidnapped from me. But I am here now with a new chapter!**

_**Thank for following to - Cookie Cha, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, MichiyoYuki, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, 91, sakura aiko's owner desu, thebluerose27, JustaAnonyGuest, CrimsonSkyTamer, kyrianrodriguez1 and pinkus-pyon**_

_**Thank for favorite to- Cookie Cha, Kira Tokura, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, 91, jazica and wolfshowl13, kakashiluckyblackcat, sakura aiko's owner desu, pinkus-pyon and kyrianrodriguez1  
**_

_**Thanx for reviews to-**_

_**pinkus-pyon - I am glad to hear you like it**_

_** CrimsonSkyTamer- I know sorry for that But i'll try to improve my self don't worry. Glad to know you found the story interesting! **_

_**Oh well enjoy~~**_

* * *

_**Omake-1**_

_**Date plan part-1**_

_**Fore play**_

_**Blackmail and agreement**_

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

It was a pleasant morning in Namimori. I woke up after my alarm finally annoyed me enough to not even let me sleep. But still I was feeling good. I had the entire day laid out in front of me for the planning of tomorrow's date plan. After cleaning myself up I headed downstairs to have my breakfast with the old lady.

Hemiko Yamasaki was a 60 year old widow. Her husband had passed away in a car accident and she was now living alone on pension and the rent collected by the people living in this building etc. just your normal sweet neighborhood old lady. But her only problem which made her kind of abnormal was her sweetness…. I wonder if the real reason her husband died was diabetes.

Wait I should not think about these things, she's literally the reason I am alive. If it was not for her I would have died of starvation!

I finally reached downstairs in front of her part of house. She was standing there as if knowing I was about to come.

"Hemiko-san, thank you again." I said while entering bowing a little.

"Don't worry about it Tsuki-chan. It is so lonely after he left it's lovely to have company from people especially young ones like you. Now come on in I have made your favorite pancakes today." She said ushering me in. Well she will be diabetic soon like this. But I guess this is exactly what you would expect from a kindergarten teacher.

We both ate our breakfast while talking about random stuff, then like always I helped her clean up. I thanked her again and went upstairs to my room. Okay so operation flower and sun starts!

When I was finally in my room I messaged Goku-chan. I asked him to meet me in front of the train station and to bring Tuna and Yama-chan along with him. He replied back saying he would not because he had no reason to follow me. A small grin made way to my face. Even without looking in the mirror I knew that I had a very creepy grin on my face right now. I wondered why I had these genes then remebering I was getiing off topic, I decided to play a card due to which he will have to listen to me weather he wanted or not.

I messaged him again.

I got the reply even quicker than I was expecting. He told me he would be there in half an hour with his beloved tenth and the stupid baseball-nut.

Now if you all want to ask what I did then I'll say one thing, all I did was attach a photo of Goku-chan walking inside an apartment and attached it with the message saying

'_I have your address. Comply with my request or face your fan-girls.'_

And no I WAS NOT STALKING him to find out his address. I just followed him to his house without letting him find out about my presence. **(A/N- Yes darling we all know what you did is not the definition of the word stalking)**

Now I know you all must be wondering why I did not directly call Tuna and Yama-chan? Was I stupid? Unfortunately NO. Was I nervous or scared to call then thinking some monster will pick up and interrogate me? Hell No. Did I enjoy torturing Goku-chan? Hell Yes. Was I just being a sadistic Bitch and enjoying myself at other's expense? Ummmm….. No!

So what was the reason? Well truthfully as lame as it sounds….. I-I….. I….. A-actually …. Forgot to ask for their numbers. Yes you can laugh now.

I looked up at the clock and well I guess I should get ready soon myself. My mind forming plans and striates of how I would get the three boys to help me.

All that matters is love!

Fuck Bianchi rubbed off on me.

Oh well RyoHana couple here I come. **(A/n- doomsday alert doomsday alert! XD I have wanted to say that for a while now.)**

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V.-**

The town was rushed with people out to enjoy the sun. A lot of couple could be seen shopping and discussing plans. The summer break would be coming soon now who in their right mind would miss them out? And if today was this crowded then how would tomorrow be?

Tsuki was standing there waiting for her younger brother and her friends. She was looking around desperately and then she spotted him, a small petite brunette looking around for someone.

"TUNA!" She shouted running straight to Tsuna and taking him in a big _**"Death bear hug".**_

"HIEEEEEEEEEE" The said boy shrieked, finally realizing who it was calmed down.

"Oh my gosh look at you! So cute I could eat you up you cuteness level is over 9000 today!" **(A/n- yes she just quoted Vegeta from dragon ball z, I have been watching it with my brother for the past few days and I just had to put it somewhere.)**

When Tsuki noticed the weird looks she received from everyone she pouted and said, "Don't look at me like that it is not my mistake that Goku is awesome! It also happens to be the reason I call you Goku-chan rather than just Goku! It's cuz you're not as awesome as him!"

"Why you….." he began. He wanted to kill her on the spot. How could someone like her be related to Reborn-san? Must be a joke. Tsuki just blazed his anger more by sticking her tongue out and saying under her breath

"Doof"

"Dummkopf" Gokudera replied. Evidently she was not the only one who could insult in german.

"Trottel"

"Dumm"

"Dusslig"

"Bescheuert"

"Blödmann"

"Was machst du? zehnten sind Sie in Ordnung?" Gokudera asked, not realizing he was still speaking in the same language, now what had happened that the verbal abuse contest had stopped? Tsuna had asked a question from Tsuki and now he was being glomped to death.

Tsuna did not know what he did to deserve this. All he had done was look up while his older sister hand her arms around her and ask what they were talking about. But before he could even finish his sentence he was in another _**"death bear hug."**_ He did not know why but he felt if this continued then he would die because of these hugs one day.

"Gosh look at you Tuna, soooo cute! Damn how you are so cute without even being consciously aware of it?" squealed Tsuki like some fan-girl.

"Ha-ha Tsuki-chan is like a doting parent." Yamamoto laughed seeing how Tsuki was hugging Tsuna and squealing.

"Yama-kun it is not my mistake Tuna happens to be this cute! I mean look at this kid! I am surprised at the fact that he still does not have a girlfriend yet!" Tsuki said ignoring the looks the boys gave her. Tsuna looked totally flushed because of all the blood rushing to his cheeks. And if it could have been possible steam would have been coming out of his ears already.

It was awkward, except for Tsuki who was just lost in some thought. Her arms still wrapped around her brother's body. Tsuna knowing his Onee-chan decided not to turn this into a big matter. He took a deep breath and decided to ask a question which they had wanted to know from the start.

"So Onee-chan why did you call us here today?" Tsuna asked.

"Ara, I did not tell you?" She asked. Everyone sweat dropped. Typical. In only the past 2 weeks it was already as if they had known each other for ages. And well her forgetting these things was what they considered normal.

"No, you haven't yet." Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded.

"Well it's to help me create cliché scenes for Ryohei-nii and Hana-chan's first date." She said.

1

2

3

"WHAT?" chorused the trio, yes Yamamoto included.

'_Maybe I need to clean my ears'_ Gokudera thought.

"Just what I said." Tsuki replied calmly as if she was expecting this reaction.

_Maybe not I'll wake up soon anyway._

"They are dating since when? When did they confess? How do you find out about it Onee-chan?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto was too shocked to even mutter a word.

_Yes since when? It's not possible for that lawn head to get a girlfriend before me. Even if it is that Baka-onna, it is still not possible. _

"No my little Tuna-fish, they aren't. At least not yet. This date is supposed to be the starting trigger." Tsuki replied.

_I think milk and toast will be good in today's breakfast._

"Why are you trying to make them date?" Tsuna asked, simply horrified. Imagining the loud Onii-san with the mature Hana was more than just difficult.

_Yes why indeed?_

"Well just imagine them together! Won't they both look simply cute together? We should do everything in our power to get them together." Tsuki said.

"Eh?!" Tsuna and Yamamoto said, finally out of his trance. Clearly he was thinking it through, what Tsuki-chan had just said, but he realized, that was not something for him. He was happy being the good old muscle head.

_The world is about to end! The Mayan calendar was off by a few years. But what is happening in front of me can only be a signal from aliens that they are coming back to earth to destroy it. _**(A/n- Yes Goku-chan is a huge fan of ancient aliens also!)**

"It's called woman intuition. You'll know more about it when you grow up and get girlfriends." Tsuki said.

"Onee-chan!" Tsuna pouted seemingly trying very hard to look angry but he was just so embarrassed that is did not show. Tsuki just giggled a little at this.

"But why are you trying to get them to date Tsuki-chan?" Yamamoto asked, not able to fan tom any reason by himself.

Tsuki sighed and put her hand on Tuna's ears. Then said,

"You both are freaking dumbasses. Think about it, it is a huge fucking step toward preventing more noise pollution and child harassment." Apparently Tsuki being well Tsuki could not really continue without cussing every now and then. So this was her smart plan. DON'T LET TSUNA HEAR IT! She would just cover his ears every time she had to cuss of course she did not know that this was not effective because Tsuna could still hear what they were saying despite the hand being there.

Not that he was going to tell his Onee-chan about this. He knew it would be a bad idea, because she had Reborn's genes in her. He had seen her sadistic side at the batting cage; he did not want to experience an extreme level of it. One Reborn was enough. And he knew if she found out it would result in dire consequences. She would make him wear some kind of strange headphone or maybe something along the lines and he did not want that to happen. After all you never underestimate Reborn! Even if she was not as sadistic as him she still had his genes!

"Think about it, use your godamn brains. If Onii-chan was to go out with Hana we would be able to make him a little quieter by saying Hana will be disturbed. But he's still awesome" she said then giving a thumb up to no one in particular, and then continued, "And Hana my fucking awesome friend will have to put up with my fucking awesome Onii-chan who is freaking childish thus she will have a higher tolerance of the brats. But the brats are also fucking awesome! Don't you think the kids are damned cute? And don't comment on the fact why I used fucking awesome so much in my sentences. It's just the thing you know…. I just realized how smart I really am to come up with this awesome plan." She concluded. She had never thought what she she would say if they asked her she realized but now she was happy.

Heck she was overjoyed she came up with an awesome explanation right on the spot! She had been saved by a hair's breadth. I mean she could not go and explain to them the whole flames and stuff anyway. And hey it was proof that she was awesome!

"Tsuki-chan, I don't think this is a good idea." Yamamoto said.

"I also agree with the baseball-nut on this. As much as I hate to admit it, that plan does sound good but firstly it's impossible secondly they both certainly will not look good together." Gokudera said.

"Onee-chan, I really think we should not do something like this." Tsuna said. Tsuki pouted but hey she it was not a lost cause yet, she still had a secret weapon….. Shit genes working again.

"If tenth refuses then even I will not help out."

"Even I am not sure…" Yamamoto trailed off.

But he stopped when Tsuki pulled something out of her bag. Now the trio stood there gapping like fishes, looking so shocked that their eyes were about to pop out!

"Onee-chan how did you get those?" Tsuna asked horrified. He needed them back, AT ALL COST!

"O-Oi, women give them to me damnit! When did you talk them? What are you planning to do with them?" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuki-chan please give those to us! It is not good to have things like those of other's!" Yamomoto said, his smile a little strained now.

Now what was common in these boy's? They were all blushing furiously.

"But these are just photos. I mean all you fan-girls want these photos and as for you Tuna, don't you think this will be a nice wallpaper for me. I mean look you look so cute!" chirped Tsuki extremely pleased. "And anyway even if I give you these I doesn't matter, I have a few more."

She said smiling proudly at her plan. She looked at the three guys, as much as she hated to do this to her brother, she needed him to help her, and if this was the only way, so be it! **(A/n- I leave what was in the pictures up to your own imagination….. but if that does not satisfy you then I will add what the pictures had later.)**

"So your plan's?" Tsuki asked in a sickly, sweet voice. But the boys were not going down that easily. They need the pictures back at all cost!

And so they began to chase her, unfortunately for them even if she was clumsy and fell in front of them many times, they were still not able to catch her.

'Yay life is starting to love me again!' she shouted in her head. Oh how she was enjoying this. The poor boys following behind her at all times trying to take back the photos. Even Yamamoto the ace of the baseball club who was used to running and was pretty fast too was not able to catch her.

"Oi Tsuki, return them right now!" Gokudera said it was very hard resisting the urge to throw dynamite at the said girl. And he would not have being holding back if not for the fact that Reborn would kill him if he hurt his niece.

"Onee-chan please return them." Tsuna said panting heavily now.

"Tsuki-chan please….." Yamamoto said.

"Tut-tut, no my dear friends this is important blackmail material! And till the time the one you are blackmailing does not meet your demand YOU NEVER RETURN THAT BLACKMAIL MATERAIL BACK! And you have not been able to get it back by yourself. Oh well as I said I am not giving these back to you until you say yes." Tsuki said.

"Fine Onee-chan we'll comply with your request just give the pictures back." Tsuna said, while Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded catching their breath.

Tsuki smirked. Ho-ho-ho… she was a genius! Now suck on that Reborn! I am not Baka-Tsuki anymore! She thought.

That day Tsuna found his proof that his Onee-chan was really related to Reborn. And that the demon in disguise may have really affected his sister. But of course in his own negatively positive way! **(A/N- It's in the genes! Tuna it flows in the freaking genes!)**

Somewhere nearby Reborn saw the whole thing and smirked. His stupid niece was finally learning! Still she had a long way to go before he dropped the Baka from her name.

* * *

**That's it That's it? After all this time she come and this is it? I know you all are asking that and I am sorry for that but as stated above my PC was kidnapped. T^T**

**And as you can see this is an omake chapter so the depending on your reviews I may and may not start the Varia arc next. And I will get this omake ****completed don't worry, it'll be in between the chapter's.**

**And I am sorry but there is a possibility that I might not post much before the second week of September because I have my exam's. Wish me luck Minna-san!**

**As for what was written there in german it's just stupid jerk idiot and stuff.**

** Now important Question do you want Naito longchamp in this story? And do you want me to begin the _VARIA ARC_ already?**

**Please reply!**

**I'll try to post soon!**

**Till then please review!**


	9. choco-awako-tawo

_**Hey minna-san! Sorry for the wait! As I had said i had my exams and when the exams ended I need to relax but school began and I had a lot of homework to take care of! T^T that's why it took so long to update! please forgive me! And as a apology accept this chapter which is a 4k! A**__**nd this double update!**_

_**Thank for following to - Cookie Cha, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, MichiyoYuki, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, denise. posch91, sakura aiko's owner desu, thebluerose27, JustaAnonyGuest, CrimsonSkyTamer, kyrianrodriguez1, pinkus-pyon,0fanfictionfan0, EGUZMAN and Meenah D. Starcross**_

_**Thank for favorite to- Cookie Cha, Kira Tokura, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, denise. posch91, jazica and wolfshowl13, kakashiluckyblackcat, sakura aiko's owner desu, pinkus-pyon, kyrianrodriguez1, 0fanfictionfan0, wolfshowl13, bloodyredrose963, Narume and Ill elemental**_

_**thank for review to-**_

_**Killer angel- Don't worry Varia is coming over soon.**_

_**Ill elemental - The Varia are about to raid soon!**_

_**Guest-san - thank you for your time. And if you don't want Naito-kun then we won't have him!**_

_**Thanx for the love everyone!**_

_**Sorry there might be some mistakes in this it is two in the morning right now and I have been typing away furiously to get this chapter done so I did not have enough time to look for mistakes, so if you see them feel free to point them out!**_

_**Enjoy~~**_

* * *

_**Chapter-8**_

_**Choco-awako-tacko**_

**Tsuki P.O.V-**

It was another day in the beautiful town of Namimori. I woke up got ready and got my breakfast with Hemiko-san. And when the clock struck I knew it was time to go. I bid Hemiko-san goodbye and went my way.

I meet Yama-chan and Goku-chan on the way. And who was walking with them? That's right, my dear little TUNA!

"TUNAAAAAA!" I said as I glomped the said boy in another one of my embrace's.

"Oi, woman let go of the tenth" Goku-chan shouted.

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan." Yama-chan said.

"Fine fine whatever, you are as grumpy as ever Haya-chan." I said puffing my cheeks. As I let Tsuna breathe again. He sighed in relief and then said,

"Onee-chan, good morning to you too." He said politely and I squealed and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him for being so cute **(A/N- she knows she's killing the cute adorable tuna and still does it?! Meine~ Tsuki – hey don't forget you are the one writing the story! Me - *waves hand* details-details!)**

But I was unable to as a pair of strong arms grabbed me from the back and shouted, "What the fuck did I just tell you woman? Stay away from tenth! You'll kill him!" shouted our-dearie octopus.

"Pervert, Tuna save me, this guy is a perv!" I shouted struggling in his arms.

"Gokudera-kun you can let Onee-chan go, don't worry nothing happened." He said ignoring the stares they got from the passersby. He also ignored the comment I made on his best friend and spoke before Gokudera-kun could have been given a chance to retort to my comment….

He begrudgingly released me, and kept an eye on me. I just stuck out my tongue making him angrier. But before either of us could start bickering Yama-chan interrupted us,

"Maa maa~ calm down Gokudera." He said, and then added, "She was just wishing him good morning by hugging him." He finished by putting his arm around Goku-chan. I took a notice at their flames and I smiled** (A/N- more like grinned evilly, well it's in her genes.).**

The reason? Simple. Their flames said they were a good couple with Goku-chan as the uke and Yama-chan as the seme. I giggled at the thought. He-he I found such a nice thing to tease them with!

Anyway as this was happening I noticed Goku-chan grabbing something from his pocket and start to nibble it away. I looked at him. I have no idea what my face was showing but I sure as hell wished it was NOT sparkles, ponies, rainbows, hearts or my mouth hanging open drooling. The aroma of the tastiest thing in the world filled my nostrils as I eyed the centre of my attention slowly being eaten away by Goku-chan.

He found me staring at him and asked with his ever present scowl which was only growing bigger with the second. "What?! Why are you eyeing my chocolate?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said trying to look innocent and oblivious as I shifted closer to Yama-chan and Tsu-chan and away from Goku-chan.

"Ha-ha are you hungry Tsuki-chan? If you want I can give you chocolates I have some with me." He said and looked for something in his bag before producing my DOOM!

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked inching away from him. I saw him look warily at me, a little hurt and confusion across his handsome features. I saw Haya-kun give me the 'WTF' face while ignoring the rest. Tsuna was also confused.

I just turned to them and said, "Darlings that was dark chocolate. I am sorry for scaring you Yama-chan but let me warn you, 'it NEVER turns out good after I eat dark chocolates.' And you seriously would keep it away from me if you found out all that this cursed thing can do." I said staring at the chocolate which was still in Yama-chan's hand.

They all sweat-dropped at me, as I was trying to keep away from the chocolate as if it was some harmful necular weapon.

We finally reached the school on time and settled down before the teacher came in to take the roll.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

It was the second period when I started to get this feeling of dread. And I soon found out why, it was home eco in the next period and guess what? WE. WILL. HAVE. TO. COOK!

And me cooking is the best thing in the world, I mean the last time I cooked I was at the court for a trail cuz they were sure I had made a necular weapon. And the last time I cooked a cake? I still am waiting for the research group in Italy which took it way for 'research' –cuz the thing was as he said; the cake was a new element- to return it back to me.

All in all there were going to be some people on the bed in the infirmary if I was asked to cook and people taste the food. Though I seriously don't think people will even try. Because unlike Bianchi's food -which even though is full of poison still looks at least like food- anything made of my hand looks like some scary-slimy-jello-thingy.

And as anybody out there with a brain can figure it out, it is rather better not to have me cook. But does the teacher understand it? Nah. And well she was going to regret it soon. It should be a common placed knowledge that

Me + kitchen + cooking = death of people and public property damage.

Yeps as simple as that, but she did not understand it so I would let it go for now and wish she would not make the same mistake twice. I mean I am sure she as hell does not want to face Hibari-san for getting the kitchen restored again and again.

Anyway I went to the home eco. Class with Kyoko and Hana walking beside me. I greeted the teacher and asked her to give me the most isolated spot in the class. She was kind of against it at first but finally gave in. I walked over to the place and started to cook.

I just wish this 'event' turns out fine and without me getting hurt or anybody dying.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V.-**

The class ended and the girls were walking to their classrooms to give the cakes they made to the boys of the class. Unknown to Tsuki many guys were looking forward to her cooking because they had formed a secret fan club for her. The only reason the fan club was not out in the public was because many girls hated Tsuki and everyone knows -

FANGIRLS. ARE. SCARY. AS. SHIT!

So respecting that they decided to not let the girls know about the fan club.

Anyway as I was saying, the girls made their way to classroom, and the boys eagerly waited for them to come. And as soon as the door opened there was….. Chaos!

The boys going after the girls they like to eat their cake and the girl's trying to get the boys they like to eat their cake. Amongst this all was a girl who silently walked to her seat and sat down completely ignoring what was happening around her.

"Oi, women get away from me." Gokudera shouted trying to shoo away the women surrounding him. But they girls just went "Kyaa~~" every time her turned to them saying something to get them away from him.

"Maa maa~ thank you, thank you." Yamamoto said, taking a piece from all the cakes that were offered to him. The girls swooned at his big heart and appetite to be able to eat all those cakes offered to him.

Tsuki glared at them both jealously. While Tsuna was also a bit envious of their popularity but he didn't mind it that much. But then there was Tsuki trying to kill both of the guys just by looking at them. Why were they getting so much… cake? She also wanted to eat cake!

And just like her many guys wanted a cake too. From her hand but when they saw her coming in empty handed they went around looking for emo corners.

"Onee-chan what happened why do you seem so angry?" Tsuna asked. Then remembering he asked, "How did you class go? Don't tell me the teacher was shouting at you for destroying the kitchen and cooking. Did you warn the teacher about your abilities to not be able to cook? Did you-"

Tsuki cut him off, "No darling, I am fine, the teacher saw what was happening and decided to not ask me to cook. But because of that I can't have anymore cake. I want cake. Damn that stupid Haya-chan and Yama-chan getting all those free treats. Muu~ I also want cake….." she said tears welling up at the end of her eyes. Tsuna sweat dropped. Typical. She just wanted food.

"If you want cake why don't you try my chocolate cake, Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked. She also offered some to Tsuna who looked like he was in his seventh heaven. He happily munched the cake savoring the flavors.

Tsuki also stopped sulking and took some cake from her.

"Chocolate? Hum… this is so nice. But it's pretty bitter but it's so goo….. Bitter….. Kyoko-chan did you put dark chocolate in this?" Tsuki asked horrified she had just taken the last bite when she realized, it was bitter, that meant dark chocolate.

Kyoko looked a little confused but nodded her head in a yes. Tsuki suddenly paled.

"What's wrong Onee-cha/ Tsuki-chan?" Tsuna and Kyoko asked at the same time worried why Tsuki paled so much.

"Are you alright Tsuki-chan? Did you not like it?" Kyoko asked looking a little hurt and worried. But Tsuki did not respond. She was just staring into space and gaping like a fish.

"Onee-chan are you allergic to dark chocolate or something? Onee-chan. Onee-chan!" Tsuna said, shaking his older sister figure. He was starting to get worried, what if something bad happened? He definitely did not want anything to happen to him or any of his friend and his Onee-chan. Nopes not his Onee-chan.

It was not only for the fear of the devil of a home tutor -who would without mistake would grill him for sure, if anything bad happened to his Onee-chan- But also for the fact he did love his Onee-chan.

And then suddenly she moved, but her expression was different. She was smiling happily, almost too happily. And then she said…..

"It's nom-nom time! Tuna! My cute little brother I can just eat you up!" She said luring on Tsuna and nibbling his ear. And as if that was not enough she started to tickle him, and he could not control it and began laughing like a madman throwing his limbs around. The whole class turned their attention to them looking at what was happening.

But she did not stop there. She soon let go of Tsuna when she saw he was having problems breathing because of laughing so hard and having to take care not to hurt himself with something.

"Oi, woman what do you think are you doing to the tenth?" Gokudera asked coming to aid his beloved tenth when he felt a hand around his waist. He turned around to see Tsuki holding him. Aka hugging him from behind.

"Wow Goku-chan, I never knew your waist was this small, it's almost as if you are a girl. But if you were a girl you'd be one hot lady with nice muscles, which would actually be strange huh?" She said. Then she looked up to smile innocently and brightly. It almost caused Gokudera to close his eyes because of the light.

Then he glared at her, "what do you think are you doing?" he growled.

His fan girls were also throwing draggers at her, but the girl was able to completely ignore everything. That just made the temperature in the room drop even more. Not that the girl noticed.

"I am just hugging you, I was bored and all. Hey by the way I have a question for you. Ne~ Goku-chan are you gay? Cuz you seem to concentrating on guys so much. I mean you act all like tenth, tenth with my Tuna and all your attention is turned on Yama-chan when he is around. Are in love with both of them or are you just obsessed? And if so why? Anyway you know with a little make-up I can easily turn you into a girl, you'd be so cute that way don't you think? And your waist is also thin, so thin. By the way do you know if you and Yama-chan end up in a relationship I will support you guys. You make a good couple. But I think you'll be the uke in the relation; you want to be the seme right?

And also are you a tsundere or are you just naturally this shy and angry? You are like both a cat and a puppy. As I said puppy not dog. Though they are also cute but they can't make the puppy face cuz that can only be done by puppies, right? Or is there a dog face…." She continued to speak totally oblivious to the glares, sweat drops, LOL's, face-plant's, red faces and some passed out people on the floor.

When she saw she was not getting his attention she nudged him tightening her grip on him and licked his cheek, making his slightly pink face to a whole new level of redness.

Gokudera was on the verge of passing out. Tsuna was getting worried did not know what to do, Yama-chan was red and had absolutely no idea what she just spoke but knew it was going to seed his innocent brain so did not bother asking, Kyoko was sparkling, and Hana was laughing her head off.

And Tsuki was in the middle of all this not noticing anything at all. The fan girls got angry and one of them tried to push her but she easily side stepped and said,

"Girl you are no fun, be a little faster at least if you want to hurt me. I mean that was so fucking slow that a turtle can overtake you." the girl growled embarrassed.

Then as if forgetting those fan girls even existed she went over to Yamamoto. She stood in front of him observing him. He just stood there nervously shifting from one foot to another. Then she put her hands on his chest and pushed him a little, but he did not move away. She smirked,

"Nice muscles, you might really make a great seme. Ne Yama-chan what is your cup of tea when it come to a romantic partner?" She purred in his ears making him flush like some kind of red neon sign.

Many of the guys in the class passed out from nosebleeds and many others stood there not believing what was happening. It was not every day that girls like Tsuki -who they believed to be one of those bubbly angels- acted so… well, kinky.

And as if that was not enough she suddenly got on her toes and started to nibble on his ear and everyone in the class was red! She smirked and let him go and then turned to the class and started laughing,

"Look at you all, you all became so embarrassed with just this. And you cute little girlies are all jealous and all, that was so cute~~" she cooed, "Gosh you should realize by now that I don't have any feeling for these guys except for friend's. And maybe playing pranks. Their expressions are so fantastic! And so are you all's. I think it's about time I tell you who my true love is huh?" she said walking slowly toward Kyoko, most of the people in the class stiffened. Tsuna could not believe what he seeing. Gokudera was halfway across the river Styx. Yamamoto was about to pass out. This was a far worse experience than the one in the batting cage. Kyoko was red and fidgeting and Hana was standing stiff not moving.

Then Tsuki paused in front of Kyoko and lifted her chin up bought her face too close to hers. It was as if she was eating away her personal space. Most of the class stood there waiting for what will happen and then Tsuki purred, "Ne~ Kyoko chan, where is the chocolate cake you made? I think the class need's to meet my love."

Kyoko held her hand out with the cake plate and Tsuki turned to the class with an all too pleased expression. "This my friend's is my one true love!" she said holding the cake in front of her as if it was some kind of huge prize or something.

Many fan boys of both Tsuki and Kyoko sighed in relief, the girls of the class looked as if they did not have any word to speak anymore, which clearly they didn't. And then…..

….BAM….

The door opens to show no other then Hibari Kyoya, irrigated, and ready for some blood, all the student's gulped and waited for their dread until a voice cut in,

"Hiba-chan~~~ what are you doing here? Did the smell of the cake draw you in? If you want you can take anyone's cake I don't mind it, but can you please leave all the chocolate one's….? I mean I really love them you know." She said. Everyone in the class had their jaws saying hi to the floors as they saw everything in front of them. A girl had just called the demon of Namimori, "Hiba-chan" Hiba-chan?

"Omnivore what did you call me?" He asked trembling with anger.

"Hiba-chan." She shrugged nonchalantly. And that was it, Hibari charged at her and even though the fan girls hated her, they prayed for peace to her soul.

But they did not need to cuz she easily defended herself.

And the jaws said hi to the floor once more. They dismissed it as a fluke that was until it happened again. And again.

Hibari was furious but glad he was getting a good fight and he was going to be sure to bite her to death. And with that thought he swung his tonfas at her again. She caught them in her hand pulling them down and kicking her foot up. She let go off the tonfas and then tried an uppercut which he dodged easily.

He then kicked her in the gut and she stumbled a little bit backward. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and charged forward again. She tried to kick him in the gut but he blocked with his left tonfa and tried to smack her with the right one, she evaded by ducking her head and aimed another kick to his side. It connected and he growled. She smirked,

"Ah I had nearly forgotten the thrill of a fight and the rush of adrenaline." She said as he charged yet again, and tried to crack her head open with his tonfa. It missed her by an inch but then with a swift low kick he had her falling down and sitting on her butt. Tears streamed at the edge of her eyes and she screamed, "Meine~~~" she said with a pout.

This just angered him more, due to some reason and he charged with much more vigor than before. She skipped out of the classroom with the demon hot on her tail while still dodging the said demon's attacks. The student stood there astounded.

There was some who was able to keep up with Hibari? The class stood there too shocked to move. It was also at the same time that the fan girls decided it was better to leave the girl alone. She definitely was stronger than them. After all there really is no one who can actually take on Hibari! And they were not planning on staying at the hospital for any amount of time. Thank you very much.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

"Ne~ Hiba-chan I think we should fight at the back side of the school in those trees or at least around that area. Otherwise I am sure you will create a big fuss about the school building being damaged and all." Tsuki said, swaying and jumping up dodging another one of his attacks.

Hibari did not say anything and continued his assault. Tsuki still trying to run away, they were getting out of the school building. She had a feeling that she will not be able to skip this fight so she had decided to at least try to take it outside. It was clearly because she did not want to be bitten to death because she caused damage to the school property. She knew plenty well that Kyoya would use any opportunity to fight her.

So they continued their dance and only broke 2 doors and 3 windows. And sent only two people to the nurse office. She was proud that she was able to minimize the damage.

When they reached the little woods, the little spar become more violent than before, Tsuki was giving her all too. She was powerful oh yes but she was nowhere near as how strong the rest of the Varia officers were. She had only done basic self defense and usually relied on her weapons.

But unfortunately she did not have any of her weapons on her right now. And that was scary because she was fighting Hibari.

She frowned at that while trying to jab him again. But he deflected it with ease and aimed his tonfa at her stomach, she barely avoided it. She then ran up toward a tree and just as Hibari is about to hit her on the back of her neck, she used her velocity and momentum to vertically climb up the tree and did a perfect back flip and kicked Hibari before he could react. His handsome face greeted the tree bark.

They were fighting again and then somehow Tsuki saw and opening and got behind him and…. Kissed him on the cheek. It was clearly a way to try to distract him and Hibari was stunned for a second until Tsuki threw a punch at him. He barely avoided it and glared at her he smacked his right tonfa on her arm and kicked her. She was able to avoid the kick. He growled and jumped at her again. They both began fighting again totally forgetting the kiss, even Tsuki was not sure where that came from. Hibari managed to smack her again but this time she pushed him off and his back hit a tree.

He growled and lunged at her again, his left tonfa grazed her cheek but his right one got caught in her hand before he could do anything. She then tried punching him but found herself on the floor as Hibari kicked her legs. Even though Hibari was enjoying himself. He was angry she was holding back and he hated that.

Hibari hovered over her and somehow backed he up to the nearest tree she was panting and so was he. "You are holding back. I will not acknowledge you as anything more than a herbivore if you keep holding back." He hissed.

She had a black look on her face and then said, "But Hiba-chan~" he cringed and resisted to jump at her again. "I can't do anything about it. Either I have to use a weapon or I am like this. So if you want a good fight I will have to bring them with me" She said.

"Hmph fine" he said and walked away leaving Tsuki in the woods. he was a little angry with the fact he still did not get a good fight.

She could be heard wailing, "Come back here Hiba-chan or I will set demons after you! I will curse you! Hiba-chan help me to the nurse's office! Hiba-chan!" but no one approached her.

Somewhere on the school ground a baby watched this whole thing. He was feeling angry. How could those boys even think about touching her? Sure she was cute adroable even, but that was all because she was his niece. He did not want guys to do anything to her. He would have to make sure that his idiotic niece never got even a bit of dark chocolate again.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Tsuki P.O.V-**

I sat near the tree as the stupid perfect left me there. I shouted after him but he completely ignored me. I sighed and got up feeling the rush of adrenaline leave my body. As I lifted myself up from the ground and leaned against the tree for support I nearly cried out.

I broke my wrist Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck fuck fuck! Darn it! It pains so much! That bastard! Ugh!

Well on the bright side it might save me from doing homework for sometime yay!

Yups that how I wanted to bitching cry out. I managed to not do so; I have a reputation to uphold damnit!

I somehow got to the nurse office only to find it empty again. Sigh I wonder who the nurse, why does that person keep leaving as soon as I come.

Anyway I went and sat at the bed for some time. Then feeling that the nurse will not be coming anytime soon, I got up looked for a first aid and wrapped some bandages up. I had somehow become a little sober during my fight with Hiba-chan. As I said eating Dark chocolate is bad for me. It somehow makes me kinky. And makes me say the things on my mind!

This is never good! These situations are always awkward. Ugh the last time it happened I was the laughing stock for everyone at Varia. And I certainly do not want to face that again!

I am seriously worried about what Tsuna thinks of me now.

I wonder how Goku-chan and Yama-chan will react tomorrow. Guess I own those idiots a sorry huh? And how do I explain this to the class? I am sure those fan girls chew me out. Ugh such a bad day.

Finally I deiced to head to leave the hospital and get my arm checked. I messaged Goku-chan on his cell to tell him I was going. And then I headed to the hospital, of course after washing myself a bit and changing into clean clothes. I always carried a clean pair of clothes with myself.

When I was done I left the school grounds.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

It was nearly evening when I was near my building. The doctor had told me that I had not broken my wrist but sprained it. And that is will take at least a week to heal. But it will still save he from homework! So Yay!

While coming back I did some shopping, and when I walking back I bumped into someone.

"Itte! (1)" he said.

"Owiee~~" I whined.

"I am sorry." He said suddenly getting up and helping me get my stuff together. I finally looked and saw a guy the same age as me, with in red messy locks and red framed glasses.

"I don't mind, but can you please help me? I hurt my arm and I was having a problem carrying them. If you don't mind can you help me?" I asked, putting on my most innocent smile and the most sparkly kicked puppy dog face.

He looked in my direction and opened his mouth then closes it again, then opened it again the closed it a blush appearing on his face. He finally settled for just nodding his head. I chuckled and he helped me up and to my apartment.

"So thank you again mr….." I said.

"Irie Shōichi" he said looking embarrassed.

"Tsuki Kuorsaki." I said shaking his hand. "Thanx for helping me." I said over my shoulder when I saw him go down and I closed my door.

* * *

**Glossary-**

**1- Itte - OW**

* * *

**So yeah thats it for this chapter! This is a double update don't forget so read the next chapter as well!**

**Leave reviews and some gol gappa's!**

**Thanx!**

**Ani out!**


	10. Sensation

_**As you already know this is a double update so if you have not read the last chapter go read it! Anyway**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_**Chapter-9**_

_**Sensation **_

**Tsuki P.O.V.-**

I woke up in the morning feeling rather grumpy. My intuition was sky rocketing telling me something was going to happen today. Good or bad I didn't know. The dream I had last night did not help and the awkward situation I was able to put myself in the day before yesterday was only adding to my anxiety.

I explained what had happened and they understood but they were still wary of me. Not that I can blame them. I made them all swear not to give me dark chocolates even if I make the cutest puppy dog face and even if I cry and beg of them.

And they all immediately agreed.

So anyway as I was saying or thinking or talking to myself or… whatever, as I was…. ugh just stop!

So all in all my morning sucked. Luna was no help. Not that I expected her to be anyway.

The dread settled in my stomach and I seriously wanted to thrown up or something so that this cold sensation in my stomach would go away. I eventually decided it was better to get out of my room at least. Who knows I might start feeling better?

I got up and got ready for another day of what people refer to as school.

After what was the usual routine I got out but the feeling did not fade, it kept getting stronger. Sometime I hate the fact I have intuition. Damn you Lune genes!

I seriously hate these genes.

Anyway as I was just about to head off to school and see Hiba-chan, who I clearly did not want to after that sprain, but I had my weapon today so he can't hurt me! MUHUHAHAHA! Take that you Vampire!

Anyway I am getting off topic and I think what I am about to do will get me a punishment whether I go today or not.

So as I was narrating my morning, -Yeps I am sticking to this one- I got a call from Yama-chan and I picked up after the third ring. I have no idea why I waited that long.

"Yama-chan! Good morning! What's up? Why are you calling now? Please tell its good news that school got cancelled!" I said.

"Ha-ha no it did not. Sorry anyway I was asking if you wanted to come with us. We are going out to cheer up Tsuna. Do you want to tag along?"

"If you would not have called me and I would have found out that you were all having fun without me I would have chopped you and fed you to the chiwawas." I said seriously.

"Well then I guess it's good I invited you neh?" He said.

I nodded and asked, "So where are you all meeting together at?"

He told me the place and I rushed there, skipping on the way with the prospect of not having to attend the school and get away with it on my mind.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

To say I was happy would be an understatement. I was happy as I skipped to Tuna and hugged him from behind giving him a little 'spook'.

"TUNA!" I said hugging him closer to me.

"Good morning." Tsuna greeted me.

"Good morning, Tsuki-chan!" Both Kyoko and Yamamoto said together.

"Che, I think I told you not to call the morons!" Scowled Goku-chan.

"Hahi, moron what are you talking about?" a girl I guessed was another supposed friend of ours said. Then asked "And who are you and what are you doing to Tsuna-san?"

"It does not matter who I am, who are you?" I asked.

"Hahi, why should Haru answer to such a rude person? " She said.

"Because I do not know who Haru is and I am not letting you get anywhere near my Tuna!"

"Oi, stupid woman stop calling the tenth such weird names!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hahi, what do you mean yours? I am going to be Tsuna-san's future wife!" she said. I gave her a 'WTF!' look and turned my face to see Goku-chan, I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. Great a case of OOWTC!(Short for Overly Obsessed With Their Crush). I mean I know my brother is adorable and all but having a person who has an obsessive crush on you around is you is frankly very-very annoying.

"Haru!" Tsuna shouted flushing. I squealed, and hugged him closer to my chest earning another glare from the girl. He sighed, "Onee-chan stop playing around like that." he said.

"Onee-chan? Hahi? You are Tsuna-san's onee-chan?" She asked albeit very surprised.

I ignored her as Tsuna mumbled under his breath something about us looking like a crowd. Then he turned his face toward Kyoko, and well his expression… was quite unique! It was a blend of fantasy and bliss like he was having the best massage in the world accompanied by the beautiful topical secnes and his crush sitting in front of... .wait what was I thinking about? forget it might not be that important anyway. I thought.

Then Futta asked to go to the arcade and we all nodded. I moved to Kyoko's side as everyone began telling what they were good at while we moved to the arcade. Then I remembered something.

"Where is Lambo-chan?" I asked. And suddenly they all had a blank look.

"Now that you mention it, he's really not here." Kyoko asked a little worried. Then suddenly I-pin came toward us with glasses on and pointed,

"I found him." She said we turned to see… Lambo was inside a pet store!

"He fits right in but…."

"But…" even I did not know what to say. I went inside the shop with Tuna trailing behind me. We talked to the man And We both apologized.

Tsuna looked even more embarrassed than me. I guess he was trying to look cool in front of his life time crush. OMG Tuna also has OOTWC! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But well I guess I don't mind. That is unless I find out Kyoko a bitch of some sort. If something like that happens I kill her. But nah I trust her! I am sure it will never come to that.

We both bowed down a couple of time, and then I stood up again to tell Lambo not to do it again only to find, Tsuna shouting his name again and again.

"Lambo?! Lambo?!" he asked frantically as we both looked around for him.

Then I spotted him coming out of an undergarments showroom, with a pink bra over his eyes, oh this can't be good.

"Eyeball torpedoes" he said then started shouting "Fire, Fire, fire!"

I quickly caught him in my arms and ran inside the store to say sorry. Tsuna gave me a grateful smile. I made lambo apolozige to the lady promising him a candy later.

The receptionist did not care and only nodded lazily saying not to do it again next time. We nodded and went out.

We finally got to the arcade. I was having fun and even though the cramp like feeling which was making my stomach cold and made me want to throw up did not go, I got distracted by playing that I nearly forgot about it! And I was very happy about it!

"Ha-ha, take that Goku-chan!" I said as I won another round of shooting. I hi-fived Lambo and Futta as we won against Yama-chan and Haya-kun again.

"Gyahaha, See Octopus head you lost to the great Lambo-sama and My Tsuki-nee again." Lambo said.

"Che, let's play again!" he said. I nodded happily. Until I felt a set of very-very familiar eyes on me. I looked around and saw no one. Then I heard some people who were passing by us talk.

"He's a kid but did you see how much he won!"

"He just a small baby, but what kind of baby wears a suit?" the other asked. I suddenly sat upright eyes searching around desperately for something. or more specifically someone. Reborn. I did not know why but I had this feeling that they were talking about him. But it was not possible what was he doing here? Should he not be with Vongola-to-be-boss. Or Dino? I shivered. I did not want to be caught.

"Oi, you alright?" Goku-chan asked.

But I did not listen to him I went to the machines from where they came. I could fell Goku-chan behind me but I said nothing. I reached a corner and saw, and empty seat, around the seat were boxes on boxes of coins. Looks like someone won a lot.

I looked around one more time before going back. Must have been my Imagination. Of course Reborn is not here.

After that I totally forgot all my worries. Tuna was having hard time with Lambo and I-pin running around wildly. I was teaching Futta how to play shooting games and beating Gokudera in every game.

Yamamoto was winning against me in every game other than shooting, and Gokudera was grumbling angrily.

We started to look for songs to listen to and Lambo and I-pin fell asleep listening to something.

Then we went to a photo booth and decided to take photos. It was so much fun! And half of the time I was trying to ruin the photos by suddenly coming in and having the camera capture their shock filled faces.

I got one pic with only me and tuna another with Haya-kun and Yama-kun and Tuna. Then one with that Haru girl and Kyoko. And in the last one I dragged Futta and I-pin and Lambo in with me. I left them for a while feeling thirsy. I went to get some juice when the feeling became worse.

It was like someone had turned my stomach upside down and all the churning of the food inside was making everything become bad. As if i just had got a very bad punch in the gut. Like the Bile and HCl were reacting creating some kind of akjdgssjfj seriously I had not words. The cold pit had grown and if possible I wanted to puke…. badly very badly.

But it became worse still when I sensed flames, more like two rain flames which I was very familiar with.

Squalo and Basil.

…..Fuck! What are they doing here?!

The first thing that came to my mind was, I have to leave this area.

The reasoning was simple, I did not want Tsuna or Yama-chan or Goku-chan or anyone else for to matter to get involved with the mafia. So I quickly started to run away. But then another spike of flames alerted me and I felt someone else I knew close by…..

… Dino. And surprisingly the Vongola ring's. I shrugged it off as my imagination. I mean of course it was not possible. Those rings were definitely on the hands of grandpa's guardian's. I just stopped thinking about it as I felt Dino move toward me.

Why does life like to fuck with me? I asked myself changing the direction in which I was running.

And I kept running and running until I was getting near the forest. the population rapidly decreasing. Only a few shop were around this place. Now imagine my surprise to find neither of the three following me. Could it be they did not notice me? If so then surely they were going to go around asking questions. I looked at my cell and decided to call someone first.

Scott. He would know why the Varia were here. And also I should message Goku-chan about keeping my whereabouts shut. But before I could do any of that my eyes fell on a familiar spiky blonde head, walking toward me.

"Imeitsu…." I said. Shit. There was no chance of running away. I have been caught.

And as if it was not enough, Luna began to burn.

* * *

**Short I know but I can not be blamed, I have a mountain of homework to do and it is 2'O clock in the fucking morning!**

**I need to get up at 6 to get ready for school!**

**UGH I need sleep! And I am sorry for the cliffhanger. What do you think will happen now?**

**Are you all happy that the Varia are finally here?**

**Anyway I updated! So be happy!**

**Please give me review's cuz they are what motivate me to write! And if possible some sleep!**

**Thanx!**


	11. Shooting stars

**Hey everyone how are you all?**

**I know you all were waiting for the next chapter so here it is.**

**__****Thank for following to - Cookie Cha, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, MichiyoYuki, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, denise. posch91, sakura aiko's owner desu, thebluerose27, JustaAnonyGuest, CrimsonSkyTamer, kyrianrodriguez1, pinkus-pyon,0fanfictionfan0, EGUZMAN, Meenah D. Starcross, kolulu100 and vongoladqishffy**

**__****__****Thank for favorite to- Cookie Cha, Kira Tokura, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, denise. posch91, jazica and wolfshowl13, kakashiluckyblackcat, sakura aiko's owner desu, pinkus-pyon, kyrianrodriguez1, 0fanfictionfan0, wolfshowl13, bloodyredrose963, Narume and Ill elemental**

**__****__****thanx for all the love~**

**__****__****Enjoy~**

* * *

_Last time_

_And I kept running and running until I was getting near the forest. the population rapidly decreasing. Only a few shop were around this place. Now imagine my surprise to find neither of the three following me. Could it be they did not notice me? If so then surely they were going to go around asking questions. I looked at my cell and decided to call someone first._

_Scott. He would know why the Varia were here. And also I should message Goku-chan about keeping my whereabouts shut. But before I could do any of that my eyes fell on a familiar spiky blonde head, walking toward me._

_"Imeitsu…." I said. Shit. There was no chance of running away. I have been caught._

_And as if it was not enough, Luna began to burn._

* * *

_**Chapter-10**_

_**shooting stars**_

**Tsuki P.O.V-**

I stood there like a deer caught in headlights while he walked over. I would have loved to believe he was not there. But that would have of course been in vain. Due to my panic I did not even take notice of the fact weather he had seen me or not. But I was sure if he had not before he had now.

Somehow I was able to calm down a tenny-tiny bit. About half the size of atom, I guess? And somehow my brain started functioning again after that. I noticed he was wearing odd clothes. An orange jumpsuit, more specifically. Not only that but he was going into the town as if heading for someone's house. And if not for the fact that I have been in the mafia for as long as I can remember, I would have fallen completely prey to him acting. I mean I knew he knew no one in Namimori.

So anyway I went over my options. The thing's I could do to not end back there. And as luck would have it I didn't have too many of them-

1. Run

2. Surrender

3. Try to act indifferent and as if you don't know him

4. Get the hell away

Not too many option's considering the first and the forth say the same thing. Mah who care's. I mean something's better than nothing right?

The first option is like a total no. Even though the guy was still pretty far away from me and I would surely get an advantage of a minute or two, the guy is the fucking head of_ the_ CEDREF! And I don't think he'll be letting me get away that easily. Nopes no chance at running away.

The second option is something I'd not like to even consider even by a little microscopic bit. I am not going back to where Reborn is. I was fucking able to get away for once only with the condition I stay put. I broke it so I know as soon as he get's near me he's gonna be killing me. So no, the second option is not good.

I guess the third in the only one I am left with then. Seeing as how the fourth and the first are the same. Just with the difference in intensity.

So I stood there whistling as un-suspiciously as I could. This let me tell you was no good. I may have acting skill's rivaling the people of Oscar but when I am nervous I know how to fail. Epically.

So I just stood there looking in every direction other than the blonde. Was he playing some kind of game? Had he really not seen me yet? I mean if he had wouldn't he have caught me by now? As new hope began to spring in my heart I saw Imeitsu was now very-very close. As in not so-close-that-I-can-reach-out-close, but still close.

But the biggest surprise came when he walked past me. And I could only stare after him. How come he did not notice me? I mean the last I checked I had no connection to Susan storm from the fantastic four. Neither was I wearing the invisible cloak from harry potter. Though I am sure that both of them would have been very cool.

But unfortunately I was not doing either. So how come he did not notice me?

I stood there frozen again, too many questions coming to my mind. Many of them having nothing to do with the situation but my family tree. Nopes no Susan anywhere. I thought as I once again repeated my family tree in my mind.

I just decided that if he did not see me then I could get the hell away from here. I turned back and saw my reflection in the glass. I had black hair and eyes. Of course how did I forget? I was wearing wig's and lenses.

I could roam around for a bit that mean's. But I have to call Scott. And gather some information. And with that in mind I hurried off to my own house for once.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

"Hey what's up? Why did you call now? Did you need something?" The voice on the other end asked. But rather than the happiness that I should have been feeling after hearing the voice, I shot out and lashed at him in anger.

"I think you should know the answer to your own fucking question! The Varia and Imeitsu are in Namimori and I would like to know what they are doing here very-very much! I mean did you not say this town had nearly nothing to do with the mother-fucking Mafia? Then what the hell are they doing here?! If they were only looking for me then I am sure they would have been able to find me by now, but they have not been. It only means that I am not what they are looking for! And even though I am thankful for that that also means they are looking for something else! And if you can, could you please kindly tell me what it is?!" I shouted. Then I took a deep breath as I waited for his reply.

Scott was my childhood friend and a dealer of information and the middleman for many kinds of illegal dealing's. Yes I know I may not have chosen the best person to be friends with but hey something's better than nothing. He was actually older than me; he was 19 while I was still 14.

"You know when you shout like that your voice is on par with Squalo. And as for your question even I have no idea but I'll search for it and tell you soon k?" He said.

I sighed, "Fine." I said.

"Oh well I have to go somewhere now So I'll talk to you later and please next time you call please let it be for more than just complaining or asking something. I haven't heard from my best friend in so long, I'd like a nice chat." He said before the phone went dead. I didn't even get to say bye.

But looks like I'll have the info I need soon. And I guess that is good enough.

Now for the next thing, I think I should concentrate on Luna, she'd been burning a lot. And I am sure I will end up with a hole in my chest if I don't listen to 'Her' soon.

And I think I should create a field too. At least big enough to cover my part of Namimori, So that when they come at least I am able to detect them before it is too late.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

**Third person P.O.V-**

_Somewhere else in town in a hospital room._

A baby in a suit, a young blond man, a man with black hair and glasses and a brunet stood in a room discussing things. Another person lay on the bed in the room unconscious.

"How is basil doing, Romario?" the blond, whose name was Dino asked his subordinate.

"His life is not in danger, looks like he was trained well. His wounds are shallow, boss." Romario replied.

"Um….. Who is he? Is he a member of Vongola?" The brunet asked.

"No, he's not a Vongola. But if there is one thing we are sure of it's that he is on your side." Dino replied. His face thoughtful.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tsuna asked confusion written on his face. "My enemy is Vongola but my ally is someone who isn't? Beside I don't really have enemies or allies!" The brunet whose name was Tsuna said.

Dino's face looked thoughtful and a little regretful as he said, "Seems like that's no longer the case."

The baby for the first time after coming into the room also spoke, "It's because those rings are on the move." He said.

"Ring? He mentioned that too." Tsuna said. "Something about the Vongola ring's….."

The baby who was Reborn then explained what the ring was and Tsuna shirked.

"What are those? Are you serious? Thank goodness that the long haired guy took them." Tsuna said sighing in relief.

"Well the thing is Tsuna…" Dino began sheepishly.

"Hai…?" Tsuna said looking up at his older brother figure confused.

"I have them right here." He finished, scratching the back of his head, as he held up a small black box.

Tsuna stood there in silence his slow mind processing the information. And when the information registered in his mind he let out a girly shriek.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?" He asked, "What? Why? I thought they were stolen."

"These are the real ones." Dino replied with a shrug.

"Then the one before are…?" Tsuna trailed off his mind thinking about thing's a mile a minute.

"I came here because of these. A certain individual asked me to give these to you." Dino said extending his arm and giving the box to Tsuna. But Tsuna jumped back and asked,

"To me? Why me? Those scary rings…." he said pointing to himself.

"Because you are the Vongola tenth-" Dino said.

"No, No Stop Stop" Tsuna said frantically moving his hands in front of him forming a cross. "I have to go study for my reviews! I better do my best" He said as he quickly moved out of the room.

"Hey Tsuna" Dino said but Tsuna was already out of the room.

"See you later Dino-san." Tsuna said, closing the door behind him and running away with another unmanly shriek.

"Does he still think he can run away from his position?" Dino asked.

"So Basil was the bait?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, though he probably didn't even know. I think he knew this would happen, but it couldn't have been an easy decision." He said then looking at the box added, "He should have just given these to Tsuna directly. He came with me to Japan."

"I see. So he came." Reborn said.

Dino nodded. Then asked, "By the way Reborn, have you heard anything about Ese?"

Reborn tilted his fedora to cover his face and said, "I have but I think it would be better that we leave her be. You do remember why she left right?"

Dino's face fell a little. He was happy to know Estella was safe, but the fact that he could not meet her bugged him.

"You don't need to worry too much. She knows how to take care of herself. And there is a huge possibility that she might come here for the matches. Don't forget her position. You know how she keeps dabs on the ring's and all; she is bound to be around to see how these things will turn out." Reborn said.

Dino sighed, he knew this, but it still pained him that he could not meet her. That she was refusing to meet any of them. But she could not be blamed. He could only wish to see her soon.

'Ese I hope wherever you are you may be fine….'

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

_An apartment –_

"Ugh concentration is so not my thing." Tsuki growled, letting herself fall back on the bed. She had already tossed her wig aside and put her contact's away. She was doing her best to concentrate her energy and create a field.

:: He-he, look at you trying so hard. You won't be able to do it! ::

"Oh shut up Luna, if you are not going to help then shut up. I seriously need to be able to spread a whole net around town. Otherwise I won't be able to detect them until it's too late." She said groaning. She turned to the other side of the bed. To any other person it would look like she was talking to herself but it was not true.

:: Well do you need my help then? ::

She groaned again but this time sat up upright looking at her ring,

"What's the catch?" She asked staring at her ring intensively.

:: Come on, don't be like that! I don't always ask for something in exchange. Sometimes when I am in a good mood or feeling charitable I just help for free you know. ::

"Well there must then be a reason why you are feeling so happy right? So before I tell you my yes or no, don't you think you should at least tell me the reason?"

:: Hum….. Nah! You'll figure it out. Within a week or ten days at most. I don't know what but something big is about to happen. ::

"I know that too, I also have the stupid power of intuition, don't forget. After all I am your own bloodline." Tsuki said, with a small smile.

:: So what do you plan on doing? You can't go out just like this. Who knows Mammon might be here as well. ::

"If he was here I think I would have gotten caught by now. Don't forget I am still working to make my illusions stronger."

:: You wouldn't have to work so hard if you just use my power's you know. ::

"As true as it may be. I want to be stronger on my own before I use your powers. You and I both know what using your power means!"

:: You really do amuse me you know. Well then I look forward to the day when you'll want to use my power. And because I am feeling extremely good, I'll tell you a little clue on how to set up the field. ::

"Shoot."

:: Well, you will have to take a few days off from school ::

"Will do, I already knew I will have to. So what is it that I must do?"

:: Relax and then count the stars. You know it's not easy seeing all of them so you might just wanna count the bigger ones so that if there are shooting stars, you will be able to spot them. ::

"You do know that that did not make a lick of a sense, right?" Tsuki asked scowling.

:: Well that's because the meaning if left for you to find out. But right now I think you need some sleep. Sleep my child. ::

And without further ado, somehow Tsuki after hearing the last word's from the voice fell asleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter is not that good sorry for that. But I'll try to make thing's better. I mean I seriously feel like I have written crap here. And I am really sorry for the filler, but I'll try to not have any in the next chapter's.**

**As for any question's you may have they will be reviled soon. But if you still want to ask and it is not spoiler's then feel free to ask in the review's or pm me.**

**Oh well anyways please review guys~~~~**

**So please review~~~~**


	12. Ideal time silly rules

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but you know there is this place called school which exists to give me homework. And I have to always complete it because if I don't the teacher call my parent's and I can't touch my PC, FOR A MONTH! T^T it makes me so sad.**

**Anyway this is a filler chapter about what our dear Tsuki-chan did when she was home just after the whole Squalo assault and before our dear Varia come in town. The important part which you need to know for the next chapter's if at the end except for that this is totally filler with Anime being watched and Levi being killed and pocky being eaten. And it might be a little angsty, sorry for that.**

**I ALSO HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT- THE UPDATES MAY BECOME A LITTLE MORE SLOW FOR THE TIME BEING! I AM A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT FOR NOW I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE ON GETTING MY GRADES UP AGAIN. MY GRADE GOT A LITTLE DOWN AND PARENTS ARE PISSED AT ME. i HAVE BEEN TOLD TO GET BETTER GRADE SOON OR I WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO READ ANY MANGA OR WATCH ANY ANIME AND THUS THINGS LIKE FANFICTION AND OTHER ARE ALSO FORBIDDEN. T^T**

**SORRY FOR THIS MINNA! bUT DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! JUST THE UPDATES WILL NOW BE A TAD BIT SLOWER! GOMEN AGAIN.**

**Thanx for faviroting to - 0fanfictionfan0, Cookie Cha, Ill elemental, Kira Tokura, Narume, ShadowSeraphin, XYukichix, bloodyredrose963, denise .posch91, jazica, kakashiluckyblackcat, kyrianrodriguez1, pinkus-pyon, sakura aiko's owner desu, sweetcookies82, and wolfshowl13**

**Thanx for following to - 0fanfictionfan0, Cookie Cha, CrimsonSkyTamer, EGUZMAN, Hopeless Desires, Ioeth, JustaAnonyGuest, Killer Angel2, Kura-Tokiwa69, Meenah D. Starcross, MichiyoYuki, Narume, Red-Hot Habanero, ShadowSeraphin, Waltzing Shadow, XYukichix, chibianimefan18, kolulu100, denise .posch91, kyrianrodriguez1, mariafranciscaj, sakura aiko's owner desu, sweetcookies82, thebluerose27and vongoladqishffy  
**

**Thanc for review to - ****chibianimefan18**

******Beta reader - Miss curious bird.**

******I am done now my darling's So**

******Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter-12**_

_**Ideal time, silly rules! **_

**Tsuki P.O.V-**

I woke up in the morning feeling better than the previous night. I did felt a little tension free. I was calmer. Count on Luna to force you to go to sleep. But then again she most probably knew I was going to be up for the night thinking things and even if I went to sleep I would just be too worried to actually fall asleep.

::_ Of course I knew, who do you think I am?_ ::

"The old lady who lives in my ring and also happens to be my great-something grandmother?" I asked giggling a little as she started to lecture me about manners.

::_ A Lune should not talk like that! I cannot believe you are my successor! All the ones before you were so respectful of me!_ ::

"Haha sorry." I said still giggling a little.

:: _Seriously, such a troublesome child. Anyway remain home today. Just in case they are going to look around the town for you. Though I have a feeling Squalo was the only one who came here. But just in case, stay here relax and try to put up your shield._ ::

"I am going to do that, no worries. But now that I think about it, if I put up a flames energy field around won't I be caught even earlier?" I asked, now that I had my well deserved rest, I was a lot calmer and was able to think clearly.

:: _That is also true but then again if you don't you'll be in more danger…._ ::

"That may be true, but if I just act as if I have a cold and don't go to school then I can prevent using even a little bit of my power. That way I am totally free, and also safer. I mean they don't know how I look in my disguise. The only people who will be able to recognize me in one glance are Reborn, Aria, Xanxus, Nano, Mammon or the idiot-with-whom-I-am-angry-with-who-is-god-knows-w here. And I bet none of them are near.

And I am not saying I won't put it up at all. I will but tomorrow or the day after. I mean they will probably put most of their energy searching for flames today and not look for flames at all later. This way they won't be able to detect me unless of course mammy-chan is there. I'll be able to do it easily. In the meantime I can try to figure out your puzzle too." I say as I get up from my bed to brush my teeth.

:: _So you're just going to stay locked up in your room_? ::

"Pretty much. I think while I am on it, I might as well have a few anime marathons. But I don't know which to choose from. What to do? What to do? What to watch? What to watch?"

:: _You are kidding me! Anime? Now? Please tell me you are kidding!_ ::

"Why?"

:: _You expect me to watch those thing's…? Which are not even true? At a time when people might be one there way to kill you or take you back to your beloved uncle Jack!_ ::

"Hey, hold your horses. You and dad used to watch Disney princess movies when you thought everyone were out. And you cried when Snow white died, and when Li Shang abandoned Mulan. Don't even get me started on the other movies."

:: _How did you know?_ ::

"I am a ninja!" I said. I wonder what would happen if someone saw me talking to Luna. They'd get me admitted in a mental asylum most probably. Then again any person who has been with the Varia long enough would need to go there.

:: _Firstly, I did not cry-_ ::

"I saw it and you were a sobbing mess at many other movies like the Little Mermaid and Romeo and Juliet. Want me to name a few others?" I asked.

::_ Imprudent child! shut up! Do remember who I am! I can get rid of you and choose any other person to be my successor._ ::

"Well sure thing, but have you forgotten, except for Reborn, I am the last in the Lune line? But if you kill me who will you make your next successor, milady? I mean, my dear uncle already has the Arcobalneo curse. He'd die if he were made to take the Lune curse too, you know. And if that happens no successors will be left. And don't forget it was you who chose me to be the next in line. Or is it that you don't mind that he learns the truth about the arcobalneo?" I said with a dark undertone to my voice. I was serious anyway. When I received no reply I just brushed my teeth and got my laptop as if I had not said anything a minute ago. I also got out my junk food stash from under the bed.

"What to watch? What to watch?" I hummed as I looked for the charger. "What would be good now?" I kept asking myself as I went over the list of anime I had in my laptop.

:: _Maid-Sama or Kaze no Stigma or Special A are good. Let's watch them_ ::

"Sorry, not in the mood for romance." I said and continued as if she had not said anything. I could feel her sulking. I chuckled.

"Ara, what is this?" I asked as I clicked open the "New" folder. I saw Trinity blood in there. Without anything else to do as I had already seen all the other ones I started to watch the anime.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

_A few hours later_

"Oh come on Abel! Become a Crusnik already and come save them! Stupid Radu! You think you'll get away with doing that to my darling Ion?" I asked looking at the screen. It was the part where Radu decided to shoot Ion with some kind of bullet so that his 'thirst' would awaken and he would drink Ester's blood.

I seriously hate him! I hate him even more than Dietrich! Then again as soon as the main Villain comes along it'll change again.

::_ You've been watching it for quite a while_ ::

"Shhh! A good part is going on."

:: _You have only been eating chips and the like. You'll become fat_. ::

"Shut up, it does not matter. No Ion, you can't! Darling, don't drink her blood!" I said as the screen caught my eyes again.

I think I spent the whole day doing nothing but making comments on what was happening while having my eyes glued to the screen. And somewhere in the middle I was staring at the boys more than required and I found out, I had eaten dark chocolate, and a lot of it at that. Oh god. The devils treat, I love it.

By the last episode, I had decided to marry Abel, have an affair with Ion and Cain, have Ester as my younger sister, and Seth as my daughter. I think I should be happy I did not take any decaf coffee too, 'cause every time I take some I become delusional, and with my imagination it is never a good thing.

I mean I am an illusionist and an assassin, no, I mean an _Ex-assassin_. And I will end up killing and stuff if I drink decaf.

Wait, is that the reason Squa and Bel ignored me for a day? Mah who cares.

Though I wonder what Tuna is doing. Ah well he will most probably be fine.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

The next day I woke up the same way. But today I had something in my mind. To create the freaking field.

So I sat down with a lot of sugar surrounding me. Hemiko-san came in the morning to ask how I was and I had been able to tell her I was better, just needed sleep. She checked my temperature again. I was able to raise it a bit using my flames. Nothing some flames can't solve. She sighed and asked if I wanted a doctor. I refused. She sighed and just told me to take care before leaving me be.

After that I looked for my Junk food stash again. The best part was it was not my secret stash, 'cause there was no Reborn or Bel. Then I had looked for a notebook and found one lying around.

And then I sat at my table with glasses on, without any reason except that they make me look smart and maybe thinking that it would finally make my brain work.

The result - realization.

The realization - brain still does not function.

Another realization - The thought does not make me happy.

Conclusion - eat sugar and watch more anime.

So that's what I am doing right now. With a piece of pocky in my mouth I am watching the younger Goku kicking the ass of the red ribbon army.

"Go Goku, make them taste the sand!"

::_ Keep it down_ ::

And yeah, Luna shouting at me to keep it down 'cause I am supposed to be sick. Do I care?Nopes.

"Go Goku! Yeah Kamehameha! That's what I am talking about!" I think I am going EXTREME 'cause of Onii-chan. Or maybe I am just high 'cause of pocky. All hail pocky! Pocky is the new god treat!

:: _Why? Why did I choose her as my successor? What was I thinking? Where was my mind when I was choosing?_ ::

"Bulma. get out of the way!" I shouted as I put in another pocky in my mouth.

:: _I should make rules for my next successor. That person should not be a pocky addict or Anime addict. Otherwise they won't receive my inheritance._ ::

"Sure thing. Oh come on, get your piggy ass out of there, Oolong!" I shouted again.

And another day was passed without me doing anything. I was also waiting for Scott to call. I can't determine what is happening until he tells me why they were here, or more specifically, if they were here for me. There is a possibility that they got my message and won't look for me for now. But if they did not, then it's not going to be good.

:: _Well you have wasted another day._ ::

"Any day spent with Goku fighting against people who plan world domination is never wasted!" I said. I believe this! Any time spent thinking about Goku can never be a waste of time! That's blasphemy!

::_ I won't comment on that, but I think you should put up the shield soon. I wouldn't like to see you getting captured in there again._ ::

I sighed, "Fine." I said as I shut the lights off and lay on my bed again.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

I spent the whole next day figuring out the puzzle and eating pocky. Not the best way to spend the day but I had no choice as Luna was being a bitch and not telling me the whole thing straight out.

And the puzzle was also very, very stupid. And no I am not exaggerating!

The stars were the people.

When she said count the bigger stars she meant that I should ignore the people with small flames.

And the line about being able to count the stupid shooting stars meant being able to count the people who could or would be able to use flames.

All in all, she wants me to create the shield bearing in mind of the bigger stars only, aka, the people with exceptionally big flames.

But by the time I figured this out it was late and I needed sleep. I seriously did not have the energy to make a force field or anything.

So being a good girl I just went and slept, dreaming about a world full of chocolates and ponies and Oreos floating in the river of hot coco, With a lot of frogs at the bank of the river eating away at my cakes. Then out of nowhere Levi came and, fortunately, I had a flame-thrower in my hand so I burned him and he kept running. Then he died. But I was bored so I revived him again.

And then I ran after him again with my flame-thrower and when it became empty I threw it at his head and he fell in the lake of spinach juice. Where did that come from?

Anyway, after that I kept drinking coco out of the river with a cup, which magically appeared. And then a wonderful armchair appeared and I was drinking and eating and relaxing.

Yups, that is my description of heaven. With Levi coming every now and then so I can kill him.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

I woke up in a good mood. And began my work. Of course I would use much less flames if I just concentrate on less people.

I cleaned my room first. I put away my stash and threw the wrappers in the dustbin. Hemiko-san came in during the day again with my food and told me if by tomorrow my fever was not cured she was calling a doctor. And that I was acting like a child saying no to letting a doctor check me.

I just nodded. After all, if by some miracle I am able to pull the shield up today I am so going to get a fever. It's because my flames are still as unstable as ever. Maybe I can use that as a reason to stay over at Tsuna's house for a while. Wait, no I can't, I mustn't. I might by mistake lead the Varia and 'them' to Tsuna if I stay there. I sighed again.

I thanked her for the food and after finishing it, got to work.

Slowly releasing my white flames, I concentrated on the earth flames to detect where I was putting my fields..

It was a tiresome process, especially now that there was no one to guide me and I had to do everything on my own and was making a_ lot of_ mistakes.

By the end of the day I felt like shit. I mean like a pile of cow goo. I have no idea how that is but I think I just know the feeling.

I was sweating; I had already coughed up some blood. My temperature was like really high. And well, I am an idiot. I tried to use the flames to soothe myself, which just stupidly raised my temperature even more.

But that was not the bad part. The bad part was the field was still not ready. I had already fainted two times by now trying to put up the field. But it was a necessity. I might be able to tell who was in the city and where they were. Then I could take out the low ranking members and get away leaving the message with one of the low ranks.

This way I'd ask them not to follow me and be able to keep Tuna and Haya-kun and Yama-kun and all the others safe.

I again sat down and relaxed. Sometimes I feel like some kind of wizard being able to put up fields and stuff. I started to release my flames and manipulate the leaves with the flame of the forest.

::_ Just a little more. You can do it._ ::

And I did as told. I released a little more and I had the trees where I wanted, then I let the white flow and there the field is up.

Yay! I need a band for this. This needs to be celebrated.

But then I began to cough violently, blood coming out again. Fuck.

I somehow stumbled to the bathroom again and vomited out the blood. When it finally subdued I cleaned myself up. I saw my clothes covered with blood. It was almost nostalgic but I shook my head. I wiped the blood off the floor and then went to lie down on the bed.

I was dreaming again but this time my dream was not good.

I saw Tsuna…

Tsuna on the ground wounded…

In the Hyper dying will mode…

And people shouting…

And him being shot at with the flame of wrath…

The flames…

A white castle…

A white castle lit on fire…

A white castle lit on fire with cries of agony coming from it…

Dad…

Mom…

Charlie…

Andrew…

Grandma…

My whole family…..

The Vongola rings….

The Vongola rings coated with blood…

The Vongola rings coated with the blood of people close to me…

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to the face of Hemiko-san. She said I was screaming in the middle of the night. I told her I could not remember anything in my dreams.

She just nodded and told me to rest and that she had called the doctor for me. I thanked her and I lied down again. It was true that I did not remember my dream but there had been two images, which got burned my brain.

One with Tsuna wounded and getting attacked.

And the second with the Vongola rings… Coated in blood.

* * *

**I have seen Trinity blood and I love the series! it's pretty good go and watch it guys!**

**Anyway this is it! I'll try to update soon.**

**Please leave reviews guys 'cause if there are no review this time then I won't update till I get review's.**


End file.
